


葱油饼子合集2

by Jasmine6127



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chinese History RPF - Freeform, M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 君臣 - Freeform, 竹马竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine6127/pseuds/Jasmine6127
Relationships: 炳熜, 熜炳





	1. 人鬼情未了

在枫红尽染香山的另一侧，朱厚熜和变成了鬼的陆炳也在doi.  
嘉靖四十四年三月起，皇帝的身体就每况愈下。人人都道他是因为景王离世的打击才一病不起，却不知其实他是被一只来路不明的鬼缠上了，不小心吸光了阳气。  
此时此刻，朱厚熜就被压在树干上，身上缠着一团黑色的雾气。冰冷、潮湿，如附骨之疽。  
朱厚熜惊恐地说：“你到底是谁？你要干什么？”  
鬼没有说话，只是撬开了他的唇关。朱厚熜的眼前被黑雾挡住了，什么也看不见；他只感到冰冷的五指捏住了他的下巴，滑腻的东西钻进了他的舌腔，爬过他的唇齿，堵住了他的喉咙，让他呼吸困难。尽管已经被这只鬼无数次这样对待过，他还是无助极了。  
良久，鬼放开了他，重复了一遍自己回答过很多遍的话：“我不记得我是谁了，但我苏醒后唯一的念头就是跟着你……”  
朱厚熜又气又绝望。在过去的半年内，他为了摆脱这只鬼，请了好几个道士来做法。但这只鬼的法术似乎比道士们都要高，怎么赶都赶不走。而每当他作法驱鬼被鬼发现了，鬼都要狠狠地“惩罚”他，让他几天都下不了床。这次绑架他来香山，估计也是一样。  
果然，鬼冰凉的舌头舔过他的耳朵：“不要离开我……”  
朱厚熜的衣服被一件件解下，丢在鲜红似火的枫叶堆里，像一裁白雪。枫林里树影婆娑，在山上投出斑驳陆离的影子，无人发现其中一道阴影里藏着交缠的一人一鬼。  
朱厚熜在黑暗里已经失去了方位的概念。他被鬼轻轻一推，便猝不及防地跌倒在地上，后背蹭着粗糙的枫叶表面。然而在鬼看来，却是他乌发如墨，白玉般的身体躺在织锦般的红色里——像人间的洞房花烛——“真美。”  
鬼果然开始品尝他，舔他的肩膀、锁骨、乳晕，又从脚踝一路亲吻到大腿内侧。朱厚熜被鬼压得动弹不得，只有在鬼亲到他脚踝的时候才勉强见到一丝光亮。然而他一睁眼，就看到自己赤身裸|体地躺在香山的光天化日之下，也不知道会不会有游人路过，吓得又把眼睛闭上了。“放过我吧。”他苦苦哀求。  
鬼亲了亲他说：“不放。不然你不长记性，下次又要赶我走了。”  
朱厚熜觉得自己跟这只鬼讲不通道理。他曾经给过这只鬼金银珠宝、红粉蓝颜，还许过他爵位，最后甚至承诺给他立个牌配享太庙，鬼都不要，只要跟着他。“我是人间的皇帝，只能给你这么多，你还要开什么条件啊？”鬼有一阵没有说话，然后把他抱得更紧了：“我只要你一个人就够了。”  
眼下朱厚熜想起这段对话，又是一阵深深的无力感。  
鬼摸索一阵，抬起他的腿撞了进来。朱厚熜身下那个地方被冰得一激灵，感觉奇奇怪怪的。然而鬼有着十足的耐心等他缓过劲来。等一人一鬼那处的温差逐渐清零，朱厚熜才后知后觉地被快|感填满。  
“呜——”朱厚熜的腿被强行打开，腰不住地扭动，想躲开鬼的触碰，却被他更深地侵入。到了这个地步，朱厚熜几乎放弃了抵抗。他自欺欺人地告诉自己这是一只陆炳变成的鬼，尽管他清醒的时候从不敢相信这等好事会发生在他这个不幸的人身上。  
鬼发现他渐渐不再挣扎，反而开始享受起来，喉咙里溢出细细的嘤咛，脸颊也染上了绯红的颜色。鬼顿时警铃大作，心知他又是把自己当成他那个白月光了——虽然鬼还是没想起来自己是不是。  
鬼嫉妒极了，醋味飘满了整个香山。鬼在他的唇上咬出红印，掐着他的腰，发狠地顶|撞起来。朱厚熜被鬼草得神魂颠倒，失神地唤着：“文孚，你轻点……”鬼却变本加厉。  
朱厚熜连连颤抖，呼吸急促，在鬼的几十下抽|插后终于泄了身。鬼也在他的体内留下冰冷的黏湿。事后，他无力地躺在香山的山坡上，任凭鬼压着他又亲又摸。  
“你还要跟着我多久？”朱厚熜问。  
“等到您离世的那天。”鬼吮着他的耳垂呢喃，仿佛一个赶也赶不走的誓言。  
（完）


	2. 御书房play

话说嘉靖三十五年的进士恩荣宴，陆炳早早地和皇上说想一起参加。朱厚熜本想让他坐在主考官旁边，陆炳却说想坐在二品文官之末。朱厚熜虽然狐疑，但也应了。  
等到了宴上，朱厚熜就看见陆炳欢欢喜喜地坐到了工部尚书吴鹏的身边，聊得不亦乐乎。朱厚熜盯着陆炳瞧，朝他晃了晃酒杯，又招了招手，他都没有看见。反观吴鹏近水楼台，喂了陆炳两筷子甜品，揩了揩他唇上的奶油，末了又把手搭到了他的腰上，小幅度地摩挲着。这一切都被台上的朱厚熜尽收眼底，气得他啪地放下了筷子。  
“皇上？”  
“吏部尚书还缺人是吧？”朱厚熜阴着脸说，“把吴鹏调到吏部去，叫他立刻换座位。现在，马上！”  
严嵩虽然不明白为什么皇上生气了还要给人升官，但还是二话不说去传旨了。吴鹏离席去谢恩的时候，朱厚熜就眼睁睁地看着，陆炳把吴鹏的碗筷连同自个儿的，一同搬到了吏部尚书的位子上。  
“啪！”朱厚熜手里的筷子被他掰成了两节。  
吴鹏大气也不敢出，疑心自己哪句话说错了。  
“你，”朱厚熜身上的气压更低了，“去把陆炳给朕叫过来。”  
吴鹏虽然不情愿，但也只好领旨了。  
  
不多久，陆炳小跑过来：“皇上你找我？”  
朱厚熜冷冰冰地说：“给朕倒酒。”  
陆炳不明所以，给他倒酒。  
朱厚熜又说：“喂朕。”  
陆炳瞪圆了眼睛。  
朱厚熜指了指桌上陆炳刚刚倒的酒，耐心地重复了一遍：“喂朕。”  
陆炳没办法，半跪下去，端起酒杯小心翼翼地凑到朱厚熜的嘴边。朱厚熜没有喝，缓缓抬起手，覆上去，握住了他的手腕。  
陆炳的手一抖。酒洒出了一点，在两人的指缝间淌下去。  
“有你这么喂酒的吗？”朱厚熜垂眸，沉声。  
陆炳低下头：“微臣知错。”  
朱厚熜的心里噌地冒出一簇火，把酒精点燃了。他夺过酒杯，掐着陆炳的下颌，把酒灌进对方的嘴里；然后拽着陆炳的衣襟，迫使对方跌在自己身上，又倏而仰头，用舌头卷走了对方口中的酒。  
“学会了吗？这才是喂酒。”朱厚熜逼视着他说。  
陆炳忽然笑了：“这是在恩荣宴。皇上。”  
朱厚熜气恼地瞪着他。  
陆炳爬起来，把酒杯放回了桌上。然后，他就被朱厚熜从身后抱住了：“朕忽然想起来还有政务要处理，就劳烦爱卿陪朕走一趟了。”  
  
陆炳被朱厚熜拽到了御书房。“不是……你是真有政务要处理啊？我还以为……”  
“谁说到御书房来就一定是有政务的？”朱厚熜把他推倒在书案上，覆身吻了上去。  
陆炳与他唇齿交缠，心里微微泛着甜。朱厚熜又开了罐赵文华进贡的百花酒，递给他：“喂我。”  
陆炳含了一口酒渡到朱厚熜的嘴里。  
朱厚熜像是尝到了其中的趣味，又得存进尺，让他把这一坛子酒都喂完。陆炳竟听话照做，一下下碰着朱厚熜的嘴唇，芳香四溢的酒液顺着嘴角流得满衣襟都是。  
朱厚熜口干舌燥起来。“嗯，下次……”他被渡过一口酒，声音变得含糊不清，空气里忽然只剩下了唇舌的搅弄声。他好不容易等到陆炳退开，才匆忙咽下了酒，刚说了句“让赵文华再带……”陆炳的唇就又覆了上来。“唔……”  
朱厚熜不高兴了：“你让我讲完——唔！”  
陆炳不知什么时候解开了他的腰带，柔声说：“皇上的龙袍被酒打湿了，还是脱下来以免黏得难受。”  
朱厚熜忽然意识到有点不太对劲。明明是他把陆炳压在桌上，怎么瞧这氛围他才是被哄骗的那个……  
还没等他想明白，他就被剥了个精光。陆炳眯了眯眼，轻而易举地把他打横抱了起来，按在了书案后的龙椅上。  
朱厚熜：！！！  
  
现在，陆炳两只手撑在龙椅的扶手上，把朱厚熜圈在了中间。不仅如此，他还慢条斯理地含着一口口百花酒，把朱厚熜的脖颈、胸膛和下腹都舔得湿漉漉的。朱厚熜僵着身子坐在龙椅上，每被他舔一下都情不自禁地打颤，眼见着陆炳的唇向不该去的地方移去了。  
“停！”朱厚熜慌慌张张地说。  
陆炳无辜地歪了歪头，一脸的人畜无害：“怎么？微臣伺候得皇上不舒服吗？”  
还没等朱厚熜想出应对之辞，陆炳便又俯下身去，含住了他的阴茎。  
朱厚熜的腹肌绷紧了。他张着腿，陆炳按着他的膝盖。他的手不知道往哪儿摆，迟疑地落在了扶手上。他喘息着，困于下身温热的情潮不得解脱，仰起头，眼神逐渐失去焦距。  
陆炳说：“陛下，看着我。”  
朱厚熜像被蛊惑了一般低下头去。陆炳对他的身体太熟悉了，只是用舌尖轻轻扫过他的龟头顶端和下侧，他的大腿就不受控制地打颤起来。陆炳的唇泛着湿润的红，顺着他的阴茎下侧亲过去，直至阴囊，轻轻嘬吮了几下。朱厚熜只觉得脑袋里炸开了一串的烟花，白蒙蒙的。而陆炳就看着他失措的脸露出微笑，把他的阴茎贴在自己的脸颊边蹭了蹭；然后转过头，再次含住了。这次陆炳含得很深，顶住了喉咙，做了个吞咽的动作。  
朱厚熜只觉得自己的魂都要被这一下给收去了。他“啊”地叫了一声，急切地按住陆炳的肩头。陆炳却快速地吞吐起来。  
朱厚熜神魂颠倒，再说不出一个字，只是胸膛被强烈的爱欲填满了。他的身体从龙椅上向前滑下去，像是失控地滑向一个深渊。  
陆炳不厌其烦地含弄吮吸着。朱厚熜双腿夹紧了他的脖子，急促地喘息，忽然禁不住向前抽送了两下，抵着他的喉头射了出来。  
  
陆炳呛得咳了几下，却没有咽下去，而是拉起朱厚熜的两条腿，把他的精液混着自己的唾液都涂抹在了他的后庭附近。然后，陆炳便伸出手指在那里揉按起来，一点点撑开他的甬道。  
朱厚熜脸热起来，对这一触感再熟悉不过。陆炳掰开朱厚熜的臀，凑到小穴附近舔弄，然后将舌头探了进去。朱厚熜被这滑腻的感觉吊得不上不下，仿佛置身云中，穴口一翕一张，难耐呻吟。他看不见陆炳的脸，只能看到自己高高架在书案上的腿和赫然再次抬头的阴茎，淫浪无比。  
直到陆炳的袖口擦过他的大腿，他才忽然警觉，原来被剥光了的只有他一个人。  
“你怎么不脱？”朱厚熜从牙缝里挤出这几个字。  
陆炳仰起脸来，唇上还沾着一点白液，笑了：“陛下等不及了吗？”  
朱厚熜羞愤道：“哪有？”  
陆炳抹了把脸，站起来把他抱到桌上，然后脱掉了自己的衣服。朱厚熜搂着陆炳的脖子吻他，双腿缠上了他的腰。  
陆炳低笑：“看来皇上是真的等不及了。”说着便托着朱厚熜的臀，挺身送了进去。  
  
朱厚熜闷哼一声。他坐在桌子边，因为双腿向上攀着陆炳的身子，手便向后撑在两边，摸到并不平整的一叠……他扭头一看，竟是今天还没批完的奏折，散露出来的里页上还有严嵩写的票拟。  
“等等，”朱厚熜被陆炳撞得一下下往后滑，强忍着身下流窜的快感，说，“我们得……先把……这堆东西……挪开……”  
陆炳当然不会放过他，答道：“陛下可得把臣抓紧了，免得您下边流出来的水，把严阁老写的字给晕花了。”  
朱厚熜推不开他，只得用双腿紧紧箍着陆炳的身子，防止自己向后滑去。这样的姿势，让陆炳轻而易举地就能抵达他的身体最深处。朱厚熜吃力地吞吐着他的阴茎，感觉饱胀又充实，穴口的软肉刚刚翻出来又被挤进去。他的敏感点被陆炳毫不停顿地顶弄着，潮水般的快感侵袭着、冲刷着他，使他脱力地向后仰倒，手肘撑在了奏折上也止不住打颤……  
等等，奏折！  
朱厚熜慌张之下，把那一桌子奏折连同笔啊砚啊都拂到了地上，噼里啪啦一通响。两人在御书房胡天海地也不是第一次了，以是外头看门的小太监识趣地没有询问。  
这时陆炳俯下身吻他，沙哑地唤：“陛下——”  
朱厚熜抓着陆炳的手臂，能摸到上边遒劲的肌肉。两人身体连接的地方啪啪作响——朱厚熜恍惚看着，觉得他们生来就该是一体，只是在白天暂时分开，直到晚上融到一处，才回归了生命的本来面目。他依恋地回吻陆炳，下意识地绞紧肠道，挽留着进出他身体的巨物，几乎能感受到上边血管跳动的脉络。这一瞬间，陆炳几乎是被灭顶的快感侵蚀，情不自禁加快了冲撞的速度。  
他们对视，胶着地凝视着对方的眼睛，然而身体却在快速晃动，像是在经历一场海上的风暴。在疾风骤雨之间，他们牢牢抓着对方，几乎要把彼此揉碎在自己的身体里。呼吸缠绵交错，心跳逐渐重叠——朱厚熜的腿在陆炳的臂弯颤抖着，几乎要挂不住了；陆炳却侧过脸亲了上去。  
“文孚——”朱厚熜失声叫道。  
身下的感觉涌向四肢六骸，把其他的感官淹没得一干二净，只留下了那一点的层层堆积。朱厚熜仿佛被浪头抛向半空，又霎时抽走了支撑，使得他的呼吸一下子断裂，电流般的酥麻感在这一刻导遍全身。精液小股地射出来，星星点点地洒在他自己的小腹上。  
“啊～”陆炳仍在他体内开拓，逼得他满足的喟叹转变为一声似泣非泣的哭叫。  
朱厚熜的肠道痉挛着收缩，却不能得偿所愿。他的腿挣动着，腰弓起又落下，短促的呻吟随着喘息一声声抖落出来；陆炳却抓着他滚圆的臀肉，强势地一次次进入他，亦被这种紧致的甜蜜的包裹所折磨。终于，陆炳抵在他的直肠底端，重重辗磨了几下，射了出来。  
陆炳扑在朱厚熜身上，紧紧抱着他。他们嗅着彼此身上的味道，恍惚半晌，魂识才羽毛般飘然落地。  
  
朱厚熜把手插进陆炳的头发里，亲亲他的唇，又亲亲他的脸。陆炳的鼻梁压着他的鼻梁，睫毛痒痒地扇在他的眼睑上。  
“你今天是不是故意的？”朱厚熜这才想起来兴师问罪，“故意跟吴鹏那么亲密，好激将我送上门来……”  
陆炳笑了：“没有的事。我只是答应送吴鹏一个吏部尚书而已，这才让他喜出望外了些。哪里想得到，你今天这事儿给办成了。”  
朱厚熜蹭蹭他的唇，不高兴地嘟哝：“朝廷的官位，是你想送就送的吗？”  
“李默走了，你赔我一个吴默泉，不过分吧？”陆炳眸色渐深。  
朱厚熜不反驳他的话，哼哼唧唧地扭了两下身子，忽然想起了刚才扫落在地的奏折。他示意陆炳起身，然后绕到书案前面一看，折子已经被砚台里翻出来的墨溅得一塌糊涂。  
“哎呀！怎么办呢？”  
“看来只能让严阁老重写一份了。”陆炳幸灾乐祸地说。


	3. 中秋贺文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这篇开始，作一个清水文系列的存档。
> 
> （前言）  
> 陆忠犬×熜熜小公举  
> 不要被前文吓跑，后面会很甜。

嘉靖三十六年中秋。  
  
陆炳的这个中秋似乎格外顺利。下班前，他派去江南刺探的下属送来了赵文华贪贿冒功的铁证。  
自从赵文华去年害死李默以来，陆炳就把赵文华视作了眼中钉。倒不是说陆炳和李默有多亲厚，而是严党的人动了他的人，而皇帝竟袒护于严党——这无疑使陆炳有了满满的危机感。李默和赵文华，不过是陆炳和严嵩斗法的棋子罢了。  
“郭勋、仇鸾，都栽在我手里。你严嵩再张狂，又能怎么样呢？”陆炳恨恨想着，草草写了封信，交给一个心腹：“你把这送给徐阁老，叫他手下的御史明天弹劾赵文华。此事我不方便出面，还是他来经手为好。”  
心腹领命去了，陆炳便收拾东西回家。  
  
明朝的中秋，皇帝和官员各自设家宴。陆炳回到都督府的时候，侧室李氏已经把宴席安排好了。  
陆炳先后娶过吴氏、黄氏、张氏、赵氏四任妻子。前三任都死得早，赵氏又年纪小，所以陆府实际当家的是侧室李氏。  
一府人吃了饭，陆炳就把各地官员送来的贺礼依次赏给了后院和下人。  
做完这些以后，他又怅然若失起来。小时候，兴王府举行中秋家宴，陆松总是带着他一起参加。自从到了京城，他和朱厚熜便生分了。今年中秋，他竟只递了个贺表，送了个节礼，算起来和皇帝已经两日未见过。思及此，他便有些坐不住，想去西苑瞧瞧——起码得跟朱厚熜亲口道声贺吧？  
于是，他对李氏信口道：“镇抚司还有差事，我得过去一趟。”然后他就出门上马，直奔西苑。  
  
陆炳到了永寿宫，隐隐听得见里边的丝竹声。宫门口戍守的锦衣卫欲替他通传，陆炳轻咳一声制止了他：“今晚这里的轮值就换我来吧。”  
那侍卫瞠目结舌：“堂尊大人，这可如何使得？”  
“那你们便跟我在这站着吧。”  
“是。”  
陆炳把自己藏在廊下的阴影里，等着宫宴结束。永寿宫外的宫灯明明暗暗，促织声和蛙声彼此交织。陆炳被晚风一吹，脑中才清明了几分——他想见朱厚熜，皇帝却不一定想见他。不知从什么时候起，他求见朱厚熜竟然还需要一个事由了。  
如此，他这般过来便显得冒失了。  
陆炳缓缓溢出一丝苦笑，唤来身边的锦衣卫，吩咐他替自己跑一趟腿。  
  
片刻后，宫宴接近尾声，公主和驸马一个个走了。再过了一会儿，两个宠妃也出来了。陆炳心弦一松，从阴影下踱出来，看着宫人们陆续离开。  
不多时，皇帝陛下出现在了宫门口，身边还带了三个美人。  
陆炳硬着头皮上前一步，行了礼：“皇上。”  
朱厚熜看到他有些意外：“文孚有什么事吗？”许是想起了后妃和外臣不能见面的规矩，他吩咐身边的美人先行回去。  
陆炳低着头，沉声道出刚刚拟好的说辞：“五日前万寿节，钱塘江退潮时在滩上留下了一块祥瑞。浙江巡抚胡宗宪不敢私藏，快马送至京中。臣今日特来进献给陛下。”  
说着，他双手奉上了锦衣卫刚刚从他家取来的“祥瑞”。这是一块天青色的和田玉，足有手掌大小，温润剔透，触手冰凉；最难能可贵的是，整块玉呈现出神龟的外形。难怪陆炳可以胡诌这是“祥瑞”了。  
事实上，这块玉是几年前在西北的玉场雕出来的。但朱厚熜却对“祥瑞”的说法深信不疑，一把接过了玉石，反复端详：“上天还是看到了朕修道的诚心啊！”  
旁边的黄锦也立刻溜须拍马：“皇上仁孝弘德、潜心砥学，日月可鉴。假以时日，别说是成道，位列仙班也不过在股掌之间。”  
陆炳微微笑了：“还望陛下得道之余，莫吝惜提点臣等。”  
“这是自然。”皇帝心情大好，即刻赏了陆炳、胡宗宪和道人陶仲文若干财物，而其中又属陶仲文的封赏最多。  
陆炳攥紧了手，拜了一拜：“臣，谢主隆恩。”  
朱厚熜扶他起身，拍拍他的肩：“诶，来都来了，有没有空陪朕和黄伴赏个月啊？”  
陆炳得偿所愿，总算是有了点真切的笑意：“臣正有此意。不知陛下想在哪儿赏月啊？”  
  
皇帝提议去西苑的湖上划船，其余二人自然答应。湖中的莲花都快落尽了，但凝碧的荷叶在月光下亦脉脉成晖。  
三人都是自幼相识，又因掌厂卫知悉着这天下的秘闻，在船上当然无话不谈，犹以民间八卦为最。  
“几日前，那无锡富商邹望又新得了两块太湖石，瘦、皱、漏、透，实属罕见，当地名门都慕名一观。”  
“这江南园林，到底是天下一绝。就拿朕这西苑来说吧，虽然比他们多了几分气派，但也少了三分雅致。”  
“江南园林‘覆篑土为台，聚拳石为山，环斗水为池’，看似精巧，却只是他们囿于面积小做出的妥协罢了，哪能和皇上的真山实水相比呢？不过，陛下要是喜欢这种太湖石，臣明日便叫邹望进献几车来。”  
“甚好甚好。就是不知摆哪个方位比较合宜。”朱厚熜说着，便起身去船头观瞻方位，陆炳也紧随其后。  
他看了一边又去看另一边。三人在船头的同侧，船的重心就斜了，向这边猛地一沉。皇帝不慎没有站稳，往前跌去。陆炳大惊，眼疾手快地搂上他的腰，往后退。于是船身又正了回来，朱厚熜踉跄着踩上了陆炳的脚，两人一起绊倒在地。  
这一切发生得太快。陆炳眨了眨眼，只觉得脸上一点点烧了起来，却忘了把箍在朱厚熜腰上的手松开。而朱厚熜亦是心跳失序。他怔忪于背后躯体传来的热度，竟也忘了从陆炳身上爬起来。  
在旁边划船的黄锦目瞪口呆地这俩人维持着搂搂抱抱的姿势，半天不动，也愣住了。他过了一会儿才找回自己的声音：“万岁爷……”  
“哦哦。”朱厚熜立刻像火烧屁股一样爬了起来，又转身拉陆炳的手，“摔疼了没有？”  
陆炳在他的注视下有些醺醺然，摇了摇头，脸在月光下泛起薄红。朱厚熜心口一跳，拉着陆炳回了船舱。不知为何，他忽然很想引用道家的理论来冷静一下，遂轻咳一声道：“古人云，兴建园林，最终是为了达到天人合一的境界。这身在闹市，也能忘却俗物，如闲云野鹤一般，不光是江南士子的追求，也是朕的追求啊。”  
陆炳定了定神，奏对：“自然风景虽好，却不如心中风景。所谓天人合一，就是要将这自然天地内化于心，才能实现真正的逍遥游。陛下胸有丘壑，心怀天下，那些江南士子哪里能与您相比呢？”  
说来奇怪，朱厚熜每天都能听到无数人的奉承，但唯独来自陆炳的夸奖，能让他这般通体舒畅。他笑着点头：“你说的是。《文心雕龙》里也有关于这外在之景与内在之景的阐述。诗人写诗，不仅写自然之景，也喜欢写窗中的景，还有心境映射之景。园林、文学和修道，在天人合一方面，本来就是共通的。”  
  
于是他们把酒言欢，又引经据典，大谈文学理论。兴致来了，朱厚熜就拉着陆炳写中秋主题的青词。你一言，我一句，洋洋洒洒几百字就写好了。  
朱厚熜把嫦娥看作史上修仙飞升的第一人，对她极尽溢美：“桂下有瑶台，常闻环珮声……”然后他又问陆炳玉兔捣的是什么仙药，配方是什么，他也想吃。  
陆炳看着皇上正经发问的样子，哭笑不得：“陛下，您醉了。”  
朱厚熜迟钝了一会儿才反应过来：“我、没、有、醉。”  
陆炳盯着他的眼睛，鬼使神差地拢了拢他在刚才摔倒时散落下来的长发，缓缓回答：“玉兔捣的，是长生不老药。配方是什么，臣不知道，皇上得道那日兴许可以知道了。不过，到了那时，皇上也不必服长生不老药了吧。”  
朱厚熜信誓旦旦：“若我能像嫦娥般飞升，卿当为玉兔，黄锦……就做吴刚。我们仍可以日日相伴。”  
陆炳心弦大震，一时分不清他是在说醉话还是在装醉试探自己。他迟疑着说：“可是，陛下能得道成仙，不代表臣也能做到啊。”  
“所以，我不是叫你跟我一起修玄吗？”朱厚熜殷殷看着他。  
陆炳顿觉头晕目眩，连中秋节的月亮也不如朱厚熜眼里的星星动人。他情不自禁地抓住朱厚熜的手，晃了晃：“一言为定啊。”  
  
（尾声）  
五天后。  
皇帝忽然命赵文华在三天内造好正朝门楼，赵文华猝不能办，被斥责了一通。陆炳借此时机，向皇帝递交了赵文华贪贿冒功的证据。皇帝接过这些账册书信，淡淡问了一句：“前几天弹劾赵文华的御史是你指使的吧。”  
陆炳：！！！  
朱厚熜温言道：“别紧张。如果赵文华因被查实贪赃枉法而罢官，严嵩肯定会记恨你；但今天朕发作了赵文华一通，严嵩就不会把他的黜职都归咎于你了。”  
陆炳感动得一塌糊涂：“皇上……”  
  
九月，赵文华革职为民，严嵩不能救。不久，其竟悒悒死于舟中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （小剧场）  
>  一、  
>  “部堂大人，这赵文华在浙江，究竟有没有贪贿冒功啊？”刑部御史如是问胡宗宪。  
>  “这……”胡宗宪咬了咬牙，“确实是有的。我这就把他在我这的罪证交给你。”  
>  御史走后，郑泌昌怒气冲冲地走进来：“部堂，您可是严阁老的学生，怎么对同门这样落井下石？”  
>  “住口！”胡宗宪直跳脚，“你懂什么？陆都督前几天卖了我一个人情，就是为了警告我。唉，这左也不能得罪、右也不能得罪的，我这个浙江巡抚，当得还真是难呐。”  
>  二、  
>  陆炳：有句话臣不知当不当问。  
>  朱厚熜：你问。  
>  陆炳（困惑地）：陛下为什么要听严党的话杀李默呢？  
>  朱厚熜：哎，李默这个人吧，不是个忠臣。他在西苑侍玄时阿谀朕比谁都来劲，可到了外头又自诩直臣，仗着你的关系对其他人摆架子。这样的人留下去，只能给你招黑，朕便把他杀了。  
>  陆炳：原来如此～


	4. 圣诞贺文

某年某月某日，是嘉靖某年的平安夜。  
锦衣卫的翻译司里洋溢着过节的气氛。  
——锦衣卫自成立以来，就承担了帝国相当一部分的翻译工作。进入嘉靖年间，虽然朝廷名义上实行海禁，但其和葡萄牙的通商还是越来越多。是以，这年的翻译官们大都会说几句葡萄牙语，也都知道圣诞节这个节日。  
  
陆炳走进官衙的时候，翻译官们纷纷向他问好：“Feliz véspera de natal！”（音类/fɪli:z vespədə dʒɪ nɑ:daʊl/）（意为平安夜快乐）  
陆炳几年来耳濡目染也学会了这句话：“Feliz véspera de natal！”  
“督公，吃苹果吗？平安夜就要吃苹果啊。”  
虽然欧洲苹果三百年以后才会传入中国，但当时中国也有本土的口感不那么好的苹果。  
陆炳点了点头说：“是啊，我就是来拿苹果的。”他在桌上摆的苹果里挑了又挑，挑出一个最大最红的，用绢布包起来。  
翻译官们齐齐笑了：“哦～原来是给皇上送苹果啊～”  
陆炳的脸和苹果一样红了起来，既没有承认也没有否认，而是说：“你们也早点下班和家人过节吧。”  
  
陆炳到了西苑，把苹果放到朱厚熜桌上，轻轻说了句：“Feliz véspera de natal，minha majestade.”（后半句音类／mɪnhʌ mʌ'jɑ:sdǎdʒ／）  
朱厚熜从堆成山的奏折里抬起头来：“嗯？你说什么？”  
陆炳镇定道：“这是佛朗机语，意思是平安夜快乐。”  
他正欲解释一下平安夜是什么意思，却听朱厚熜说：“不对，我知道'Feliz véspera de natal'是‘平安夜快乐’的意思，后半句呢？”  
陆炳大惊，不知道朱厚熜什么时候学了葡萄牙语，也不知道朱厚熜会了多少。他随即想到东厂也兼管翻译工作，便猜测朱厚熜的葡萄牙语是从黄锦那学的。  
陆炳吞吞吐吐地说：“'minha majestade'啊，是‘皇上’的意思。”  
朱厚熜摇了摇一根手指，满是笑意：“不对。'minha'是‘我的’的意思，'majestade'是‘陛下’的意思，所以这句话连起来是‘平安夜快乐，我的陛下’。”  
陆炳被戳破心思，脸羞得比苹果还红了，低着头不敢看朱厚熜的眼睛。  
朱厚熜却越凑越近，近到他们的呼吸轻轻交错在一起，近到唇齿相依，近到陆炳能轻易看见他眼里洒落的星星。  
皇帝陛下环着他的腰，呢喃道：“文孚呀，承认朕是你的就那么难么？”  
  
……（此处省略一万字）  
圣诞节的钟声敲响的时候，他们还意犹未尽地抱在一起。  
"Boa noite，querida majestade."（音类/bɔ: nɔɪtɪ gɪ'li:dʌ mʌ'jɑ:sdǎdʒ/）（意为“晚安，亲爱的陛下”。）  
"Boa noite，meu cavaleiro."（后半句音类/mɪəʊ kævəlǐdrə/，整句意为“晚安，我的骑士”。）  



	5. 情人节贺文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机数抽出来的日期。来点不一样的。

嘉靖三十三年二月二十三日，朝中已经连着快一个月无事发生了。  
这个月来，朱厚熜每天看到的折子大都是宗室大臣们的生老病死。在各种忌日，他需要指派勋臣去祭祀一下老祖宗。偶尔边境打了不痛不痒的小仗，没什么需要在意；去年九月战事里的功过评定出来了，按流程赏罚了一番。还有的时候，就全是请安折子了。  
  
朱厚熜一觉醒来，打了个哈欠，叫来黄锦问：“今天没啥要处理的事吧。”  
黄锦在帘外欠了欠身：“回万岁爷，朝中并无要事发生。”  
朱厚熜便心安理得地窝回陆炳的怀里，睡起了回笼觉。  
等到日上三竿他们才爬起来吃早饭。屋里烘了炭盆，燃着龙涎香。朱厚熜说：“近儿个北京倒春寒，你就别去外城巡查了。正好这段时间镇抚司也没啥案子，要不……你今天陪我去参观一下陶仲文是怎么炼丹药的？”  
陆炳自然无不听从。他含笑道：“看陶仲文有什么意思。我想欣赏一下你的手艺。”  
朱厚熜从小就喜欢在陆炳面前卖弄炼丹的手艺，这么多年过去也没什么长进。听到陆炳这么说，他就显而易见地高兴起来，眉眼弯弯：“好啊，那我们吃过早饭就去丹房。”  
  
出门前，他们互相给对方戴上了毛茸茸的护耳。朱厚熜比陆炳矮半个头，陆炳看着他毛绒绒的脑袋就想揉。  
朱厚熜察觉到他的意图，眼疾手快地抓住了他的手腕，拽下来，又强势地把五指卡到了他的手指间，装作什么也没发生似的说：“牵着手，出门就不会冷了。”  
陆炳往他脖子根哈了口热气：“这样呢？是不是更暖和了？”  
朱厚熜的耳垂腾地红了。  
  
他们一路往丹房走去，殿宇前不时能看见醮坛，上边摆着祭祀的蔬果。路边，一间间崭新的宫殿架子已经初具雏形——这便是正在兴建的万寿宫。朱厚熜说：“听闻你在安富坊买了宅子，但从那里走到玉熙宫、永寿宫还是远了些。等以后咱们搬到这儿住，你来去就方便了。”  
“也就近了几百米吧……再说了，我不是天天跟你睡嘛，哪里用得着通勤？”  
朱厚熜挨着他的肩膀，有点委屈：“可是你每次在北镇抚司加班到深夜以后，就会嫌远不肯来我这睡，直接回家了。我想我把宫殿造得近一点，你下次就不能推脱了吧。”  
陆炳拿他没办法：“我是怕你已经睡了，打扰到你。”  
朱厚熜反驳：“你问问黄锦，你不来的时候我是不是一直等你。”  
“我来就是了，你别等太晚。”陆炳叹了口气，心知自己是一辈子放不了假了。  
  
到了丹房，脱下护耳、身穿道袍的朱厚熜才有了一点专业人士的样子。  
丹室中，建有两尺高坛，坛上设两个三石炉，中间与北炉上置大小紫铜鼎。主炉另一侧，各种金属管子构成了蒸馏装置。  
陆炳先用一根两尺半长的管子把石炉里的小火苗吹大，再在里面添上石炭。  
朱厚熜把丹砂、明矾、石碱分别碾成粉末，人参切片烘干成粉，黄芪与白术切片研磨，再分别用细筛过滤。然后，他把丹砂粉末放进装置里蒸馏，得到了液体的水银。下一步，他把水银倒进小紫铜鼎中，再依次放入明矾、石碱，盖上盖子。等到一个时辰后，他将人参、白术、黄芪等粉末倒入，又炼了半个时候后隔断火源，接着焖炉。又过了半个时辰，才正式开鼎。  
炼丹等得无聊的时候，他就和陆炳一起看道书，交头接耳。  
开鼎后，鼎底结了一层厚厚的丹泥。朱厚熜将丹泥刮出，揉成九个丸子，用烘炉烘了一刻钟的功夫，九粒微红色的仙丹就新鲜出炉了。  
陆炳的脸上被丹室的高温蒸出了热汗。他拈了拈丹药说：“我也看过不少道士炼丹了，还是你的动作最行云流水。”  
朱厚熜分外受用。他用袖子拂去陆炳额角的汗：“喂，你都看我炼了这么多次了，也不自己动手试试？”他贴在陆炳耳边呢喃：“我就想吃你炼的。”  
陆炳撇嘴：“但是我饿了，要先吃午饭。吃完饭我再来研究研究陶大师的新配方……”  
“还新配方呢，你可悠着点吧。上次是谁把炉子炸了的来着？”  
陆炳被他说得跳脚：“我又不知道那个罐子里装的不是石碱而是硝石！”  
朱厚熜把他抱个满怀：“你看你，还是要我看着。要是你一不小心把自己炸没了，我还找谁共度余生啊？”  
陆炳怔住，眨了眨眼，忸怩道：“你别忽然这么严肃啦。”  
  
这天没有大事发生。没有人把炉子炸飞。  
朱厚熜和陆炳度过了美妙甜蜜的一天。  
  
同样是这天，徐阶收到家人的来信，说他们家又被海盗抢劫了。信里还抱怨说，张经是福建人，王忬为浙江巡抚，又是江苏人。就是这两个人不肯和王直谈和，又一直不让倭寇在福建、浙江、江苏三地登陆，才把倭寇每次都逼到上海一带来。他们家已经被抢了很多次了。  
徐阶问兵部，上海一带为什么没有军队防御。兵部说国库已经没有钱养兵了，钱都给皇上修万寿宫去了。  
徐阶无言以对。他本想进宫提点意见，却听说皇上正在和陆炳炼丹，只好作罢。  
西苑里，一盆盆兽金炭还在暖烘烘地烧着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：炼丹细节来自雁九《天官》。


	6. 子爵与骑士

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （演职员表）  
> 布莱特·尔杉（Bright·Eartha）：陆炳  
> 布雷兹·瑞德（Blaze·Red）：朱厚熜  
> 洛特斯·金（Lotus·King）：金莲  
> ／维拉·金（Vera·King）：王世贞  
> 江洋大盗盖特（Gate）：阎姓奸校

布雷兹·瑞德子爵最近有些烦恼，因为他家的小骑士迷上了伦敦的交际花——洛特斯·金小姐。  
  
英国的天气一如既往地阴沉湿冷，流动的乌云压着广袤的山岗和平原。布雷兹先生宅在他的城堡里，抱着蓝眸白毛的波斯猫，靠着温暖的壁炉昏昏欲睡。而他的小骑士就在边上滔滔不绝。  
“哦，布雷兹，你一定要见见她栗色的头发和茶色的眼睛，就算是高卢的阳光也不会比这更明媚动人了。那荷叶摆的绸缎，就是为她贴身剪裁的——不，是她的身段就如同绸缎一样柔软。”布莱特讲了半晌，见子爵大人久久没有反应，“喂，布雷兹，你在听吗？”  
“嗯。”子爵大人搭着躺椅的扶手坐起来。他穿着一身黑色的教袍，衬得他常年不见天日的皮肤愈发白皙：“不过我想现在是时候去祷告了。”  
“又祷告？伙计，你一天要祷告五次，就算是罗马的教皇也没有你虔诚。”布莱特一边抱怨，一边跟着布雷兹走进了祷告室，“可我听说，就算是再虔诚的修士，只要见识过洛特斯小姐的美貌，都会为了她一掷千金，直到把自己的银十字架项链也当掉。”  
“那是他们，不是我。”布雷兹先生跪在神龛前，一本正经地说，“我发过誓，要终身保持贞洁、侍奉天主。”  
“是是是。你从牛津神学院毕业的时候就说过，若不是家里有爵位要继承，你就去当牧师了。”布莱特在他身侧跪下，小声嘟哝，“哈，你就迟钝得像根木头。”  
  
这天晚上，布雷兹子爵小声地问管家：“洛特斯小姐真的很美吗？”  
“从布莱特先生对她痴迷的程度来看，恐怕是的。”管家一边用烫砣给子爵大人暖被窝，一边说，“听说洛特斯小姐卖艺不卖身，难得露一次面，不过这也是许多绅士对她趋之若鹜的原因之一。”  
子爵大人明显松了口气。“风月场上的女人，不卖身也干净不到哪里去。”他点评道。  
  
第二天一早，布莱特·尔杉就被下官急匆匆地叫走了。他赶到自己的庄园，看见了自己最讨厌的人：“维拉，又是你。”  
“尔杉先生，早上好啊。”维拉摘下船帽点头致意。他有一头金色的卷发和一双茶色的眼睛，面容清俊迷人，法律系毕业，是当地的治安官。然而布莱特非常讨厌他——骑士和治安官总是会争夺领主土地上的管辖权，像是看中了同一块骨头的公狗一样。  
布莱特瞪着他：“你今天来有何贵干？”  
“我很遗憾地告知您，有证人检举说，最近郡里在通缉的江洋大盗盖特藏匿到了您的庄园里。”维拉晃了晃搜查证，“劳烦您侧个身，我们要进去搜查。”  
“真是荒唐！”布莱特叫起来，脸涨得通红，“这是子爵大人下辖的庄园，怎么能放你们进来搜查？”  
“今时不同往日了，尔杉先生。我等是奉议会授权秉公办事，即使是贵族也不能违抗法令。”维拉微笑着，向前走了一步。  
“那可真是遗憾了，这座庄园里并没有什么江洋大盗。”  
“这也正是我希望的。看在上帝的份上，您能允许我们进去，以证明您清白的名誉了吗？否则，我只好将这里发生的一切，如实上报给议院了。”  
“好吧。”布莱特咬了咬牙，不得已让开了一步，“如果您连只苍蝇都没搜出来，我就让子爵大人把那个证人流放到美洲去摘棉花！”  
  
也不知维拉的鼻子是不是真像猎犬一样灵敏，他带人进去搜了半晌，竟真的在地窖的葡萄酒桶里发现了躲藏起来的盖特。  
盖特被拖出来的时候，嘴里被塞了蕾丝手绢，呜呜地叫不出声。维拉押着他经过布莱特身边，故意叹着气，高声说：“这个十恶不赦的人竟敢污蔑尔杉先生，说您收受了他的赃款才把他窝藏于此。不过我相信，您这样高尚正直的骑士，是不会干这样肮脏下流、卑鄙无耻的事情的。”  
布莱特这回脸涨成了番茄，气得一句话也说不出口，委委屈屈地回到了城堡。  
  
“……所以，你藏匿的江洋大盗，被维拉·金先生发现了？”子爵大人听完布莱特的陈述，得出了这样一个结论。  
“哦，亲爱的布雷兹，盖特不是什么江洋大盗。他是一个劫富济贫的侠士，堂吉诃德那样的人物。”  
“劫富？”子爵大人抿了口黑咖啡，苦得皱起了眉头，“那他打劫的不就是我？”  
“好吧，其实是他分了我四百磅，我就收留了他一下。”布莱特语速飞快地说完，见子爵大人拧着眉看过来，赶紧道，“拜托，布雷兹，我最近真的很需要钱。洛特斯小姐一场舞会的门票要三百五十磅，抵得上一座宅院了。我上次只是远远见了她一眼，还没入场亲耳听过她百灵鸟似的声音呢。”  
子爵大人把咖啡搁回托盘上：“今天的咖啡怎么这么苦？忘了放糖么？”  
戴着银色假发的男仆赶紧把咖啡收走了，暗自迷惑——子爵大人的咖啡不是从来都不放糖的吗？  
布雷兹先生想了又想，道：“既然他的钱已经分你了，那你就不用还回去了。你自己去舞会吧，我是不会去这种风月场的。”  
布莱特苦恼地问：“你真的不去吗？”  
“我若去了，岂不是打扰你们谈情说爱？”  
“你、你说什么呢……”布莱特结结巴巴地说，“洛特斯小姐是那种安格尔画中才有的仙女……”  
  
于是，布莱特就买票去了伦敦的舞会。  
舞会所在的会馆被装点得像上流社会的沙龙一般。客厅挂着雪白的的、绣着粉色山茶的丝绸垂帘。男士们穿着深色的风衣，个别拄着手杖；女士们有的穿白色的蓬蓬裙，有的穿绣着珍珠的礼服。他们全都衣冠楚楚，搽了香粉，坐在天鹅绒铺着的沙发或扶手椅上，轻声细语地交谈着时兴的诗歌、绘画、音乐和哲学。空气中流淌着巴赫的小步舞曲——洛特斯小姐就坐在钢琴前弹奏。  
若不是知道这些女士都是伦敦的交际花的话，人们是绝对想象不到这里的下半夜是怎样放浪形骸的。  
  
布莱特来之前用买票剩下的五十磅买了一条睡莲样式的项链，准备送给洛特斯小姐。但奇怪的是，每次他想跟洛特斯小姐搭讪的时候，洛特斯就会走到客厅的另一头，和那边的绅士们说话。  
尽管如此，布莱特的目光还是追随着洛特斯打转，在她柔软栗色的卷发和蕾丝绣花的手套上流连。洛特斯的面容给他一种淡淡的熟悉感——布莱特心想这一定是今天看得多了的缘故。  
等到进入半夜，舞会中的人都三三两两地搂着自己看重的伴侣进了包厢，布莱特终于坐不住了。  
“洛特斯小姐！”他疾步走过去。  
洛特斯却忽然举步离开了客厅。  
布莱特一路追着她，穿过点着长长白色蜡烛的走廊。美人转身飘进了一个房间，不见了。布莱特追到门口一看——“化妆室”。  
这是洛特斯小姐的化妆室吗？布莱特小心地走进去，看见洛特斯上次穿的礼服还挂在衣架上。他四处打量，顺着左手边的铜镜往下看，竟在化妆台上看见了一本治安法官证。他打开证件一看，上面竟龙飞凤舞地署着维拉的大名。  
“维拉的证件怎么会在这里？他难道是洛特斯小姐的情人吗？”布莱特自言自语。一想到这个可能，他就嫉恨不已，恨不得把这本证件撕成碎片。  
  
忽然，洛特斯小姐怒气冲冲地掀帘出来：“谁准你随便动我的东西？”  
布莱特吓了一跳，慌忙把证件放回台上，一叠声地说：“我很抱歉，小姐。我不是故意的。”他从大衣口袋拿出装着项链的礼盒，“我只是想找到您，请求您接受我的礼物。”  
洛特斯的嗓音像大提琴一样低淳动听，说出的话却冷酷无情：“不，我不想收你的东西。”  
布莱特愣住了：“为、为什么？或许是我唐突了，但我只是想表达一下我的心意，并不愿打扰您的日常生活。”  
洛特斯笑了：“我只收绅士的礼物。而你，只不过是个上不得台面的骑士。”  
骑士属于贵族的最底层，是领主封地上专职的军人。在光荣革命以后，他们无仗可打，逐渐被裁革，地位甚至还不如富裕体面的律师。  
布莱特羞愤交加，像被冷水兜头淋透了的母鸡，气得直哆嗦：“我一片诚心而来，您却这样践踏我的人格。这绝不是一位善良仁慈的小姐所为。”他的余光瞥见桌上那本法官证，心想——这难道就是洛特斯心目中的绅士吗？  
仿佛泄愤一般，他抓起那本证就往外跑。  
“站住！”洛特斯叫了一声，提着裙摆就往外追。两人你追我赶，到了雕花的旋木楼梯前，从三楼跑到二楼。此时客厅里正好在弹奏李斯特的《鬼火》，他们每下一级台阶都仿佛踩在流水般跃动的琴键上，如同一幕滑稽喜剧一般。  
  
洛特斯的裙摆太长了——她一个不察，就绊倒在楼梯上，骨碌碌滚了下来——连同她那头栗色的假发和胸口的硅胶——不，应该说是他了。  
布莱特回头看了一眼，顿时像被雷劈过一样，目瞪口呆，失声叫起来：“维拉！是你！”  
维拉咬牙切齿地从地上爬起来，用回了男声：“怎么，我不可以易容吗？”  
布莱特捂住胸口，惊恐地后退了一步，沉浸在女神形象破碎的打击中：“哦，上帝，这不可能是真的！”  
维拉倒是比他冷静一些，伸出手：“现在，把我的法官证还给我吧。”  
布莱特颤颤巍巍地把那本证塞回他的手里。维拉抽走了证，却仍然摊着一只手。  
“怎么？”  
维拉勾起唇角，即使穿着女装，也依然风度翩翩：“你要送给我的礼物呢？”  
“你……”布莱特指着他，窘得脸色通红，忽然转身跑掉了。  
维拉本来还有点尴尬，见布莱特这个样子，忍不住躬下身放声大笑。  
  
深受打击的小骑士策马跑回了他的城堡，把子爵大人从被窝里叫起来，向他委委屈屈地诉说自己的遭遇。  
没想到子爵大人笑得比维拉还要放肆：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你笑什么？”布莱特扁着嘴。  
“好，我不笑。”布雷兹先生揉了揉他的头发，问起另一件事，“不过，你介意维拉先生的话吗？我的意思是——他说，你不是一位绅士。”  
布莱特一愣，垂下眼去：“做骑士就已经很好了。我祖父和父亲都忠诚于瑞德家族，我也一样。”  
“可是你从剑桥法学院毕业，明明可以成为一名律师或者法官，没有必要在这座城堡里埋没你的天分……”  
布莱特抬起眼，轻轻地说：“要是我不再是你的骑士了，还怎么天天见到你呢？”  
布雷兹先生感到心中一阵酸楚，像被波斯猫的爪子轻轻挠过一样。“可是，如果有一天，你爱上了一位洛特斯·金那样美丽的小姐，要和她结婚了……”  
“噢，布雷兹，我不会。”布莱特认真地说着，冰蓝的眼眸像嘟驰湖一样澄澈，“就好比洛特斯，我也只是欣赏她的美貌罢了，对她绝没有别的意思。我可以对上帝发誓。”  
布雷兹怔怔看着他。他为什么这么说呢？难道……  
一时两个人都没有说话。  
  
然后，子爵大人倾身吻住了他肖想了十年的小骑士。  
他如愿以偿地得到了回应。  
一吻毕，布莱特轻轻喘着气，抵着他的胸口，笑问：“你不是说要终身保持贞洁、侍奉天主吗？”  
“去他妈的教条，那只是我不想和女人结婚找出来的借口而已。”子爵大人凝视着他回答。  
正好旁边就是床。也不用过多地解释，一切都顺理成章、水到渠成。  
  
有时候布雷兹子爵觉得，布莱特就是他养的猫，虽然经常往外跑，但到点了总会回到他身边。  
他的感觉是对的。  
又是一个阴天。伦敦的郊外弥漫开薄薄的雾气，给青草笼上一层阿拉伯女郎的面纱。城堡里烧着壁炉，子爵大人抱着他的小骑士靠在躺椅里，你一口我一口地喝着鲜美的，撒了肉丝、胡萝卜丁和百里香末的土豆浓汤，那只波斯猫就孤零零地卧在他们的脚边。  
多好啊。  
钟表指针指向十二点的时候，管家轻咳一声，在外边敲了敲门：“两位先生请快点吧。你们行程表上安排的洛特斯小姐的演出，还有两个小时就要开场了。”


	7. 莲生

莲生是一个普通江南人家的孩子。  
他们家原本是西湖边的采莲人。后来，衙门里突然来了几个差役，说京里的大官要在这里建个祠堂，就把他们家的茅屋给拆了。  
京城在哪里，莲生不知道；大官是谁，莲生不认得；就连祠堂里供的那人的名字，莲生也不知道怎么读。总之，他的家就这么简简单单地没了。  
莲生的娘受不得这气，上吊死了。没过多久，他爹也跟着去了。  
  
莲生用草席草草葬了父母，向同乡打听能挣钱的去处。同乡说，杭州有个丝绸商叫沈一石，长期招工，在他那做事，工资比佃农高多了。于是，莲生带着本来就不多的包裹去了沈一石的丝绸作坊。  
作坊里的工人们一天工作十六个小时，既生产丝绸，也生产棉布。为了防止棉絮浪费，作坊几乎不开窗，于是细小的棉絮便飘满了作坊里的每个角落。人刚走进去，便会被呛得咳嗽，鼻腔和喉咙仿佛被厚厚地堵住了一层，难受得紧。如果有人违反规章点了油灯，指不定整个房间都会爆炸。由于长期保持同一个姿势坐在织机前，这里的工人很容易得腰椎的毛病，乍然站起来都会一阵刺痛，如附骨之疽一般。  
莲生方才十三岁，就成了这里的童工。然而莲生不是最小的。七八岁的小孩子往往会被安排去做机械简单的工作，复杂的花纹则需要高级织娘来做。  
到莲生二十岁的时候，他终于攒好了聘礼钱，要娶他心爱的邻家姑娘。然而丝绸作坊就在这时候出了事。一大清早，官府就来了人，把作坊整个给查封了，工人们都被赶了出来。大家都在打听出了什么事——莲生也是如此。他的钱还放在职工厢房里没拿出来呢！  
但到底没有人打听出什么结果。于是，有关老板沈一石的猜测越传越奇，到后来编成了一首歌谣：“江南丝绸厂，江南丝绸厂，倒闭了！老板沈一石，老板沈一石，带着他的小姨子跑了！……”  
过了几个月，封条被揭下了。原来，这个作坊已经被卖给了几个徽商。莲生冲进厢房一看——他的钱已经不见了。他睁大眼，过了好一会儿，扶着墙走出来。外面的阳光那样刺目。  
莲生终于没有娶成他心爱的姑娘。  
  
失业期间，经过工友的介绍，莲生租下了徐阁老的一片地，做起了佃农。徐阶名下土地的地租不高，莲生终于过上了安定的生活。五年后，皇帝驾崩，莲生也娶了媳妇。不到几年，膝下便有了一儿一女。莲生便觉得，他总算熬出太平的日子了。  
谁知杭州突然出了几个刁民，非说徐阶的地是强占了他们的。那狗官不分青红皂白，秉着“宁屈富人，不屈贫民”八个字，就说徐阶强占民田。过了几天，朝廷来了人，把徐阁老抄了家，儿子也流放了。徐阶被他们逼得跳进了西湖。  
莲生的财产自然也在抄家中被没收了。莲生的媳妇哭着求官兵，说家里的东西都是他们自己买的。官兵道：“你怎么证明这不是徐阁老租借给你们的呢？”  
莲生当然没法把徐阶请过来证明。于是他们一家又被赶走了，田分给了那几个闹得最凶的刁民。莲生身无分文，一时租不到房子，城里又管得严，他只能带着妻儿露宿郊外。当天下了大雨，莲生的两个孩子都染了风寒，发起高烧，没几天就去了。  
莲生那可怜的媳妇，经历了这样的打击，变得疯疯癫癫。有一天，莲生去找工作，回来的时候她已经不在了，也不知走失到了什么地方去。  
  
莲生这年已经三十岁了。他浑浑噩噩地走着，到了西湖边上。他看见前面围着一群人，像在参观什么珍稀的景点。他凑上前，只听那被游客们簇拥的老者慢悠悠地说：“那天晚上，徐阁老就是从这里跳进西湖的……”  
老者从当天的天气讲到徐阶当天穿的衣服，又讲他跳下去的姿势，扑腾喊救命的神态和爬上来的姿势，以及和目击者的对话云云。每讲一句，游客们便纷纷叫好，向老者手里的罐子丢钱。  
莲生心想：原来这就是徐阶跳湖的地方啊。既然他能爬上来，那水应该不是很深吧。  
鬼使神差地，莲生扑通跳了进去。  
这处的湖水深不见底。莲生缓缓沉了下去，任水淹没了头顶。过了一会儿，他屏的气耗完了，忽然有了求生的欲望，踢腿想要往上游，脚却被水草缠住了。  
于是他再也没有上来。


	8. 一个陌生男人的来信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 葡文版信件来自谷歌翻译。

Querida Majestade, quando você viu esta carta, deixei o porto de Tianjin durante a noite e me mudei para Portugal com a frota.  
Passei a era de conhecer o destino do meu destino, mas esta é a primeira vez que viajei tão longe - a duzentas milhas de distância de você, parece-me que isso é impensável anos atrás. Tomar essa decisão foi difícil, mas pensei nas consequências.  
  
Must Você deve saber por que fiz isso.  
Eu te amo sim Eu posso dizer o mesmo hoje. Eu sempre te amei, passado e presente. No entanto, no momento em que me apaixonei por você, não esperava que a questão de amá-lo fosse tão pesada que consumisse toda a minha mente pelo resto da minha vida.  
Até hoje, sempre que penso em você, meu coração não é mais doce, mas triste.  
Said Você disse que me ama, mas me deixa tão triste de novo.  
  
Não quero contar as contradições entre nós uma por uma, acrescentando tristeza e infelicidade à nossa última despedida. Mas ainda quero lhe pedir uma palavra, como venho pedindo há décadas - por que você tem que compartilhar seus braços e até seu coração com os outros?  
Perguntei-lhe algumas vezes quando você precisa mudar as coisas.Você sempre usa "Imperador é assim" ou "Você pode fazer isso" para me enganar. No entanto, quando um ama o outro, não é natural desejar monopolizar sua pena?  
  
Você deve ter pensado que eu tinha deixado ir. Porque nos últimos anos, Ji Ji tem sido lotado e cedido.  
Mas eu não. É precisamente porque não posso deixar ir, não deixar ir, que só posso usar a cor do vinho para escapar da angústia, deixarei minha terra natal e me mudarei para um país estranho. A dor que é relativa a você é mais do que a tristeza de deixar você. Se não deixo passar, não voltarei. Se finalmente deixar passar, posso voltar à minha cidade natal com um estado de espírito calmo.  
Mas acho que esse dia não chegará. Eu te amo há quarenta anos e há muito que esqueci como é viver sem você.  
  
Tive a sorte de ter aprendido algumas palavras em português com meus funcionários subordinados, o suficiente para lidar com a vida cotidiana em Portugal. Se meu navio não capotasse durante essa viagem de 40.000 milhas, meio ano depois, eu seria capaz de me instalar em Portugal.  
Você pode estar com raiva e procurar o meu paradeiro. Mas, à procura de um barco no vasto mar, por mais inteligentes que sejam, não há nada que eles possam fazer. Por favor, monte um brasão para mim, apenas em Sanlitun, onde eu te disse.  
  
Eu te amo Adeus.  
  
Bingbing você ama.  
Tong Jiajing 11 de dezembro de 39.  
  
亲爱的陛下，当您看到这封信的时候，我已经连夜从天津口岸离开，随船队移居葡萄牙了。  
我已经过了知天命的年纪，却还是第一次去那么远的地方——离开您两百里远，在多年前的我看来都是不可想象的事情。做出这个决定很艰难，但是我深思熟虑的结果。  
  
您一定想要知道我为什么这么做。  
是的，我爱您。直到今天我也可以这么说。过去、现在，我都一直爱着您。然而，我爱上您的那一刻，并没有预料到，爱您这件事，是如此沉重，足以在往后余生中耗尽我全部的心神。  
到了今天，每当我想起您，我心头涌起的已经不再是甜蜜，而是浓稠的悲伤。  
你说你爱我，可你又让我这么难过。  
  
我不想一一历数我们之间的矛盾，为我们这最后的别离徒增伤感和不快。但我仍然想要问您一句，正如我这几十年来一直想要问您的那样——您为什么一定要把您的怀抱、乃至您的心，分给别人呢？  
我在少不更事时问过您几次，您总是用“皇帝都是这样的”，或者“你也可以这样做”来搪塞我。然而一个人爱另一个人的时候，难道不是自然而然地渴望独占他的垂怜的吗？  
  
您一定以为我已经放下了。因为我近年来姬妾成群、纵情声色。  
但是我没有。正是因为我放不下、而不是放下了，我才只能用酒色来逃避苦闷，才会离开我土生土长的地方，移居到一个陌生的国度。与您朝夕相对的苦痛，竟然已经超过离开您的伤感了。我一日放不下，便一日不会回来；倘若我终于放下了，我才可以怀揣着平静的心境，还乡再睹圣颜。  
但我想，这一天不会到来了。我已经爱了你四十年，早就忘记了不爱你的时候是什么样的过法。  
  
我有幸随着下属的官员学过几句葡萄牙语，足以应付在葡萄牙的日常生活。如果我的船只没有在这四万里的航程中打翻，半年以后，我就能在葡萄牙定居下来了。  
您或许会震怒，然后搜寻我的行踪。但在茫茫大海上找一艘船，再高明的人都会无计可施。请为我立一个衣冠冢吧——就在三里屯，我和你说过的地方。  
  
爱你。永别了。  
  
你爱的炳炳。  
嘉靖三十九年十二月十一日。


	9. 私有财产1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主打锦衣之下世界观，穿插史向、私设剧毒。  
> 病娇狗血预警，主要来自《锦衣之下绣春刀》的变态设定。

朱厚熜从小就觉得陆炳是他的私有财产。  
毕竟，陆炳从走路、写字到四书五经都是他教的，是他一手带大的人。陆炳天生属于朱厚熜——朱厚熜会一直牢牢牵着陆炳的手，不允许他的眼睛里装进别人。  
他们是那么要好，从小就一起睡觉，在同一张床上相拥而眠。朱厚熜想当然地以为这样的日子会是永远——直到武宗忽然驾崩，京城降下一道遗诏，命他继承了皇位。  
成为皇帝的朱厚熜得到了一切，却失去了抱着陆炳睡觉的权利。  
也失去了时刻提防别人接近陆炳的能力。  
  
皇帝成年时大婚了。  
三年后，陆炳也要结婚了。  
皇帝急了：“你怎么能成亲呢？”  
陆炳只是说：“是你先娶别人的。”  
皇帝承认自己双标。他对陆炳的未婚妻不可自抑地嫉妒，也无法容忍陆炳和除他以外的人睡在一张床上。感情的事，本来就是不讲道理的。他辗转反侧数日，终于得出了一个折衷的方案。  
“那我们说好，娶妻便娶妻，但不能要孩子。我也会遵守这个约定的。”  
陆炳说“好”。他其实很少违背朱厚熜的意见。  
  
皇帝十多年没有生育。大臣们关于开枝散叶的进谏雪花般飞进皇宫，一天比一天多。  
皇帝曾想过征询陆炳的意见。可是他看见陆炳望向自己时眼底浅浅的笑意，怎么都开不了口。最后，他做出了一个让自己后悔终身的决定。他趁着陆炳外调蓟州的时候，偷偷让后宫生下了庶长子。不幸的是，这个孩子很快夭折了。  
半年后，陆炳回京了。他没有半句质疑或者埋怨的话。只是，不过数月，皇帝就听说他的夫人怀孕了；又过了大半年，那位夫人就生下了陆炳的长子——取名陆绎。  
皇帝把陆炳召来，盯着他发问：“你是在报复我吗？”  
陆炳不再回视他的眼睛。他垂首说：“臣不敢。”  
皇帝暴怒了。  
他不敢想象陆炳和妻子是怎样抵死缠绵过，才有了陆绎这个产物。因此他把他的臣子一把拖过来；陆炳毫无防备，几乎是跌在他的身上。然后他钳住陆炳的下巴，逼迫对方仰起头，接着狠狠地咬上对方的嘴唇——就像他小时候想做就做的那样。  
吻着吻着，他感到自己的脸颊一片冰凉。  
——陆炳哭了。  
  
在接下来的六年间，皇帝总共生育了十四个子女。陆炳却没有再育。  
嘉靖二十一年，壬寅宫变。皇帝在这场宫女行刺中受惊不小，从此搬进西苑一心修道、远离后宫。  
这一事件也让锦衣卫的信誉大打折扣——危急关头，宫外竟然一个侍卫都没有；直到陆炳闻讯带人赶来救驾，皇帝才脱离危险。  
经历了重重考验的锦衣卫，竟然也没能保护皇帝的安全。经查，是当值侍卫和涉事宫女有私情，才放任了刺杀的发生。皇帝惊疑不定，下令加大锦衣卫的选拔考核难度，务必要使他们断情绝爱、尽忠职守。  
昔者有规定，只有在比武中诛杀过自己同袍的人，才能入职为一名合格的锦衣卫。从这天起，这条制度被要求严格落实。  
陆炳漠然领命告退。近年来，他已经很少主动在皇帝跟前停留了。  
皇帝不悦：“陆爱卿。你留下。”  
“是。”  
皇帝眯起眼打量他：“陆爱卿，你对朕忠心几何啊？”  
“臣为皇上赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”陆炳的语气平淡无波。  
“好。那朕就给你一个证明自己忠心的机会。你今天回家，杀了你的妻子。”  
陆炳蓦然抬起头，不可思议地看着他。  
“从前冒顿有句名言：‘鸣镝所射而不悉射者，斩之！’你应该还记得这是什么意思吧？”  
陆炳只觉得他可笑：“我们俩的事情，你何必牵扯旁人？”  
“放肆！”朱厚熜拍着座椅站起来，目眦欲裂，“朕只是想让你证明自己的忠心罢了。”  
“臣做不到。”陆炳敷衍地拱了拱手，无意陪他无理取闹，“如果皇上实在不相信臣的忠心，那就请皇上另请贤明。朝中有的是人想坐这锦衣卫指挥使的交椅。”  
朱厚熜瞪着他：“你就那么想维护那个女人？”  
“臣只是不愿意做违背良心的事。”陆炳叹了口气，“如果皇上没别的事的话，微臣就先告退了。”  
皇帝这次没有拦他。陆炳每天都在说着告辞的话，朱厚熜已经不知道该如何挽留。  
明明、明明以前不是这样的。他们吃饭、睡觉都在一起，从来不需要离别，也不知道分开是什么滋味。明明、明明我才是你的家人——朱厚熜心想。  
朱厚熜恨极了那个夺走陆炳的女人。  
  
一年后，三个杀手闯入陆炳家中，趁其不备杀害了他的妻子。  
陆炳接下来一天都在处理妻子的后事。晚上，他想起今天还没有进过宫，就匆匆去镇抚司把案卷看了一遍，再赶去西苑向朱厚熜汇报公务，满面倦容。  
朱厚熜饶有兴致地问他：“你为什么不问问这事是不是我做的？”  
陆炳笃定摇头：“你不是这样的人。”  
皇帝笑了：“可惜了，这三个杀手确实是我安排的。听说，案发时她还在弹箜篌为你的舞剑伴奏？”朱厚熜垂眸，眼底蒙上一层怨毒：“前几天朕要弹琴给你伴奏，你为什么不肯？”  
陆炳惊呆了，公文都松手掉在地上。“你……”他身形微微一踉跄，半蹲下去，双手撑着大腿，低头看着地面，肩膀颤抖。  
朱厚熜快步上前，掐起他的下巴：“怎么？心疼了？”  
陆炳没有哭。可是当他仰面看到朱厚熜的脸，就止不住双眼酸涩。他本以为朱厚熜会像以前一样强吻自己，但朱厚熜这次只是甩手放开了他。  
“你放心，别人用过的东西我就不会再要了。”朱厚熜背过身去，说完这句话眼里就起了雾。他用力眨了眨眼，方才继续恶狠狠地说下去，“但你也不要光顾着家庭，忘了自己的本分。”  
陆炳跪倒在他背后，过了好一会儿才开口，声音很轻：“皇上放心，微臣不会的。”  
皇帝摆了摆手：“滚吧。”  
陆炳迟疑了一会儿，收拾了地上的公文，窸窸窣窣地出去了。朱厚熜直到他走远了才敢回头看他的背影。  
他会恨自己吗？  
这样也好，总比不在乎强。  
  
但夺走陆炳注意力的又何止他的妻子一人。陆炳人缘好，在朝中的朋友数不胜数。将军曾天就是其中一个。他早年和陆炳一起习武，感情甚笃。但点燃朱厚熜愤怒情绪的是东厂截获的他和陆炳之间的几封书信（陆炳和所有人的书信皇帝都要看一遍再发还回去）。信中，他们竟然以兄弟相称。  
小时候，陆炳也是叫朱厚熜哥哥的。他会拉着朱厚熜的手亦步亦趋，乖乖的不离开半步。现在，陆炳再也不会这么叫了。即使来汇报工作，也总是站在他十步开外。朱厚熜不得不一次次走下王座，才能看清陆炳的黑眼圈重不重，是不是瘦了一点。  
他没有理由伸手触摸陆炳的脸了。只有反复咀嚼从前的回忆，他干涸的心，才能尝到一滴仙人掌刺上的露珠，又甜又痛。  
可是如今，连他这唯一的水源都要被人剥夺，变成曾天信里的私藏。  
朱厚熜呆坐在桌前，手脚冰冷，把信纸捏皱了、捏破了也浑然不觉。  
“我一定要杀了曾天，”朱厚熜想，“我一定要杀了他。”  
  
仇鸾被抓进诏狱前，通过线人告诉严嵩他有曾天和夏然勾结的证据，但担心陆炳会阻拦他把证据交给皇上。严嵩向朱厚熜汇报了这件事。  
“好啊。好啊。”朱厚熜两眼放光，立刻命令陆炳把仇鸾检举曾天的奏章带上来。  
言语在某些时候总是会苍白无力。“皇上，仇鸾说的话都是诬陷……”  
朱厚熜哼了一声：“你不交，难道朕就不会让别人转交了吗？”  
陆炳跪伏在地，脸色苍白。半晌，他磕了一个头：“臣遵旨。”  
  
等皇帝收到仇鸾送上门来的证据，便很快下令：曾天、夏然犯交结近侍罪，满门抄斩。抄斩曾府的任务，他特意交给了陆炳去做。  
明黄圣旨、白纸黑字、通发邸报，陆炳再也没有理由推脱了。他可以无视朱厚熜说的每一句话，却无权违背皇帝下达的任何一个字。  
陆炳终于亲手把剑送进了曾天的心口。  
“曾兄……”他抱着曾天的肩膀瘫到了地上。  
血泊中，他看到了躲在衣橱里的曾天的儿子。他慢慢走过去，抱起了这个孩子，在这个雨夜偷偷带回了家中。这孩子被吓得魂不附体，醒来后竟失了忆，忘记了自己的过去。陆炳决定收养这个孩子，取名张承德，当作锦衣卫培养。  
然而街头巷尾，关于他的流言蜚语却在疯长，像遇着了火星子的干草。一天，他十三岁的儿子陆绎质问他：“是你害死的夏然吗？就因为他要把弹劾你的折子交给皇上，你跪下求他才作罢，所以你怀恨在心？”  
“你说什么？”陆炳愕然。  
“如今，连我的同窗们都知道夏然是被冤枉的。如果不是你暗中推动，锦衣卫怎么会查证说夏然是有罪的呢？所以，你也参与谋害了夏然。背后一定是有私怨吧。”  
陆炳操劳了一天而混沌的头脑忽然清晰起来。他不能解释说是朱厚熜执意要置曾天、夏然于死地。无论如何，他都不能污了朱厚熜的清名。  
于是，他点了点头，轻轻说：“你们说得对，就是我做的。”  
  
两年后，张承德看到了母亲的信物，想起了全部。他俨然以曾家的孩子自居，拔剑要为曾家报仇。陆炳没有反抗，被他一脚踹在心口上。若不是陆绎阻拦，下一秒陆炳就要死于非命。  
朱厚熜听闻此事，担心得嘴里都燎了泡。他也是才知道陆炳抱养的张承德就是曾天的儿子。他召来陆炳，围着他转了三圈，上上下下地看，生怕他少了一根头发丝儿：“你怎么那么傻？仇家的儿子也敢养？”  
陆炳却笑了：“不都是拜陛下所赐吗？”  
朱厚熜抬头看他，忽然忍不住，搂上他的脖子，就吻住了自己朝思暮想的唇。他很多年没有这么做了。他知道陆炳恨他。他害怕，害怕见到陆炳厌恶或拒绝的眼神，也害怕被一次次推开。可这次，他真的忍不住了。他闭着眼，胡乱磨蹭着陆炳的嘴唇，也不吮吸啃咬，就带着哭腔说：“你知道我有多害怕失去你吗？”  
陆炳愣住了。他站在原地任朱厚熜吻着，慢慢伸出双臂，虚虚环在朱厚熜背后，却始终没有搭上去。  
  
发生了这样的事，朱厚熜当然不会放过张承德。  
没过多久，他就命令锦衣卫两人一组比试，一组只能活一个。张承德和陆绎被分到了同一组。一炷香时间过去，张承德主动死在了陆绎的剑下。  
朱厚熜满意了。可这不是陆炳想要的结果。他怀念着自己和曾天、张承德的点滴，颤抖着在点名册上划去张承德的名字，又哭了一场。  
  
张承德死了。陆炳对朱厚熜的态度还是像以前一样，淡淡的。  
朱厚熜贪恋着和陆炳相处的时光。每次廷议的时候，他的目光都黏在陆炳身上，装不下其他的大臣。  
他发现陆炳对他吃软不吃硬，就经常装可怜，三更半夜说自己做噩梦又梦见自己被刺杀了，叫陆炳来陪他睡觉。陆炳没办法，只能任他八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上，一觉睡到了天明。  
次数多了以后，朱厚熜就开始得寸进尺。早上醒过来，他侧过头就能看见陆炳的睡颜，隔空虚虚勾勒着对方的眉眼。几次之后，他的手指就敢搭上去了；又过了几天，他就敢亲吻陆炳的额头；过了几个月，他已经习惯在陆炳唇上偷偷留下一个早安吻了，吻的时间也越来越长。他对陆炳说“只要你不在我就会做噩梦”，央着陆炳天天陪在他身边，窃取了越来越多的福利。好在陆炳似乎工作繁重，晚上睡得很沉，从来不会察觉他的亲吻。  
有一天，朱厚熜忽然起了兴致，想要把陆炳吻醒。或许，他只是纯粹想看看陆炳的反应；亦或是，他察觉到了陆炳对自己的纵容，想要问一个答案。其实，他自己也不知道自己是怎么想的，被一股陌生的冲动推搡着，就这么做了。  
他这次吻得无所顾忌，舌头长驱直入，在陆炳口腔里细细扫荡。陆炳过了足足半分钟才睁开眼。他对着朱厚熜发亮的双眸，安静了好一会儿，才说：“皇上，以后别再做这样的事了。”  
“为什么？！”朱厚熜音调拔高，又戛然而止。他眼眶酸涩，像哀求更像在确认着什么：“你心里明明有我，不是吗？”  
“……爱过。”陆炳给了他一个再俗套不过的答案。  
因为爱过，所以才可怜我吗？朱厚熜盯了陆炳一会儿，忽然翻过身把脸埋到枕头里：“你走吧。”  
“皇上？”陆炳小心翼翼地唤了一句。朱厚熜不应，他便轻手轻脚下了床，穿好官服毫不留恋地走掉了。  
朱厚熜气闷极了。他摸了摸陆炳躺过的地方——已经凉了。他留恋地蹭过去，又用身体慢慢地把那片被褥捂热了。  
  
十年过去了。  
朱厚熜还是会在做噩梦的时候叫陆炳来陪他睡觉。  
陆炳的权势越来越大。他一直没有续娶或是纳妾。一切都很好，除了张承德十年前踹在他心口的一脚给他留下了后遗症，一劳累就会胸痛乏力，让他无法忘记过去的事情。  
这时，他又听说陆绎谈了个女朋友，是夏然的孙女今夏。因为他当年参与了夏然案，两个年轻人分手了，陆绎整天在他面前垂头丧气。  
入了冬，他染了风寒，总是咳嗽。胸痛乏力的症状也越发明显。医生说，他只有几个月可以活了。陆家每一代人都短寿，这样的结果本该在他意料之中。  
陆炳想到自己深重的罪孽在有生之年将无法偿还，就写了一封平反书交给今夏，告诉她在新帝登基后再拿出来。他还让陆绎逐渐接手锦衣卫的事务，眼看着也能独当一面了。  
一切都可以结束了。可是为什么他还是那么不舍。  
他每天都强撑着身体入宫，忍着不在御前咳嗽。朱厚熜仍然隔三差五叫他留下来陪寝。他不得不回绝。在连着拒绝了七八次以后，他以为皇上会忍不住大发雷霆。  
但朱厚熜也老了。他恹恹地坐在御座上，孤独又无助地看着他的臣子，轻声说：“对不起啊，打扰了你那么多年。以后不会了。”  
陆炳在御前没有回应，回家后却翻箱倒柜找出了朱厚熜年少时的手迹，翻来覆去地读。  
他直到临死前还抱着那本集子。  
  
嘉靖三十九年十二月十一日深夜，陆炳病卒。  
皇帝在第二天清晨才得知这个消息，听完直接昏了过去。  
陆绎接管了陆炳的事务。廷议的时候，朱厚熜有时会盯着陆绎瞧，想在陆绎的脸上找到肖似陆炳的痕迹，聊解相思之情。但是他找不到。陆绎长得随他的母亲，让朱厚熜看久了就心生烦躁。  
嘉靖四十四年严世藩伏诛。同年冬，陆绎在宫宴上拿出了陆炳生前为夏然、曾天案写的平反书，要为夏然翻案。  
新仇旧恨一时涌上心头。皇帝勃然大怒，把陆绎打入诏狱，秋后处斩。  
今夏得知此事，找到徐敬苦苦哀求，求他帮忙说情。今夏走后，徐敬叹了口气，自言自语：“于今之计，只有道出当年的秘辛，才能救陆绎一命了。”  
  
徐敬在皇帝念叨想回安陆老家的时候，提起了陆绎的事。朱厚熜知道徐敬和陆炳交好，拍着龙椅生气：“朕都说了多少次了，为陆绎求情者，一律按同党罪论斩！”  
徐敬说：“微臣并非是想为陆绎求情。只是关于陆绎，有一项重要的情况，微臣有必要向皇上说明。”  
“嗯？难不成他还谋反了不成？”  
徐敬摇了摇头，压低了声音：“陆绎不是陆炳亲生的。”  
朱厚熜石化了。他好半天才找回自己的声音：“你是说……那婊子还给文孚戴了绿帽子？”  
“此事说来话长。”徐敬陷入了回忆，“皇上有所不知，陆公从未与陆夫人有过夫妻之实。当年，陆公一直被长辈催婚，陆夫人和她的情郎也因为门第不匹配被长辈拆散。他们两个一合计，索性形婚了。婚后，陆夫人一直和自己的情郎暗中来往。嘉靖十三年，陆公从蓟镇回来后，考虑到陆府还是需要一个嫡长子，就让陆夫人和她的情郎生了一个——便是陆绎。”  
朱厚熜震惊得说不出话来。  
徐敬语不惊人死不休：“皇上，陆公心里的人，一直都是您啊！”  
“这不可能！”朱厚熜腾地站起来，“他每次来见我的时候，都要离我十步远。”朱厚熜走下来，比划着十步的距离——他还清晰地记得陆炳每回都会站的地方。“他从来没跟我说过一句软话，也一直在拒绝我的亲近……”  
徐敬观察着皇帝的脸色，小心翼翼地说：“微臣也曾问过陆公这个问题。但陆公说，他不能给您任何承诺，也不能给您任何回应；否则他会觉得对不起枉死的故人，也对不起自己的良心……”  
皇帝劈手把茶盏砸了过去。徐敬惶恐一低头，刚好避开。  
徐敬已经说了这么一大堆，接下来的话也不吐不快了：“其实早在嘉靖二十二年的时候，由于您避居西苑，远离了后宫，陆公本来是想和您和好的。但谁知……”  
朱厚熜阴翳着脸：“你还知道多少？都说出来啊！”  
徐敬砰砰磕了两个响头：“微臣什么都不知道！”  
“滚！都给朕滚！”  
徐敬连滚带爬地逃了出去。  
  
空无一人的大殿里，皇帝慢慢瘫坐到了地上。他抱着自己的膝盖，心想：都是假的。假的。肯定是徐敬说来骗我的。  
但回忆却如此清晰地浮出水面。陆炳从未否认过爱他。几十年来，不管寒暑风雪，陆炳每天都会进宫来见他一面，直到最后一天。陆炳对他的身体健康总是很关心。陆炳总是尽可能顺从他的心意。  
五十年前，十岁的朱厚熜拉着七岁的陆炳的手，庄重地下了一个命令：“你要永远爱我。”  
陆炳懵懵懂懂地点头，交出了自己的一生：“我会永远爱你的，殿下。”  
年迈的皇帝抱着膝盖呜呜地哭起来。  
  
朱厚熜先是免去了陆绎的死罪，过了三个月，又把他放了出来。  
自责和愧疚很快摧垮了老皇帝的身体。陆炳总是在朱厚熜的梦里徘徊不去。每一次醒来，朱厚熜都痛恨自己不能留在梦里。他终于一病不起，最后连门都没力气出，只能坐在床头看着外头的新雪了。  
“现在是几月了？”他问徐敬。  
“十二月了。”徐敬欠身回答。  
“朕怕是活不到下个十二月了。”朱厚熜看着窗外梅花的花苞说。  
  
这年的十二月十一日，也就是陆炳六周年的忌日，朱厚熜不知从哪翻找出了当年元明大师炼出来的有毒丹药，服毒自杀了。  
  
皇帝驾崩的消息传到直房，众阁臣都惊慌失措。  
徐敬说：“我们绝不能让天下人知道皇帝为一个臣子殉情了。”  
高拱说：“我两天后还要办寿宴，可不能被国丧搞砸了。”  
于是他们一致同意暂时秘不发丧。十三日高拱办寿宴的时候，李芳就趁众人不注意把皇帝的遗体运到了乾清宫。十四日，皇帝驾崩的消息才正式讣告天下。  
  
隆庆登基后，在陆绎的上疏下，夏然平反。


	10. 私有财产2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于朱厚熜来说，陆炳已经成为他心脏上的一块肉，一块很想要脱离他的肉。但他绝对不允许陆炳这么做。  
> ——CP短打生成器

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 病娇预警。

多年以后，潘恩八十大寿，和徐阶、吴鹏在香山洛社相聚之时，准会想起十六年前听说陆炳死讯的那个上午——  
嘉靖三十九年十二月，缇帅陆炳在参加完兵部尚书杨博家的晚宴后，被发现离奇死于家中。据仵作勘验，死因是鸩杀。  
刑部尚书潘恩奉命调查此案。  
潘恩是当今大学士徐阶和吏部尚书吴鹏的同年。前任刑部尚书郑晓也是他们的同年，只不过在今年四月因得罪了首辅严嵩被罢职。潘恩刚上任八个月，便遇到如此大案，不免惴惴不安。  
皇帝自陆炳遇害后就称病不出，次日传命工部在京郊三里屯为他打造陵墓。而潘恩从严嵩手中捧过查案谕旨，只觉得有千钧重。他亲自到案发现场督促勘察，生怕漏掉了什么线索，就稀里糊涂丢了脑袋。  
  
陆府现场已经贴上了封条。  
潘恩穿戴好手套、鞋套，揭下封条，走进去。他首先注意到室内的窗户大开着，在朔风凛冽的冬天，这一点很是反常。但窗栓没有被破坏的痕迹，窗台上下也没有进出的脚印。这意味着可能并非凶手翻窗而入才打开了它，而是死者在回到房间前就已经毒发，所以没有力气关上白天在通风的窗户。  
房间里相当整洁，没有物品损坏、被翻动或丢失。勘察地面灰尘，只有一串极浅的印痕，从门口到床脚，和死者脚上穿的靴子的纹路吻合。这印证了死者在回房间前就已经毒发的猜想。  
死者面色青黑，唇有紫绀，肌肉痉挛僵硬，口腔有粘液状呕吐物，是典型的砒霜中毒症状。  
  
潘恩随即调取了死者当晚的饮食记录。据其家仆说，死者在离席时就已经酩酊大醉，走路略有摇晃，但还是坚持骑马回了家，其间滴水未进。回府后，死者就回了房间，倒头就睡。也就是说，死者一定是在酒席间中的毒。  
潘恩对杨博家剩下的菜品酒水和碗筷进行了检查，没有发现毒性。因此，凶手应是对死者的饮食进行了针对性的投毒。然而，当晚参与酒席的多达数十位客人，加上仆役，多达上百人，不可能一一搜查。潘恩对此毫无头绪。  
这时，死者夫人赵氏的一席话，把宴席的主人推到了风口浪尖。  
“是杨博，一定是他杀害了我丈夫！”  
潘恩停下写笔录的手：“夫人，您是否掌握了什么证据？”  
赵氏语噎：“不，没有。我只是听街坊都这么说。有说他勾结严阁老鸩杀了我丈夫的，有说他拿捏着我丈夫的把柄逼他服毒自尽的。不管是哪种版本，都和他脱不了干系。”她的双手交叠着，“我相信没有空穴来风的事。”  
潘恩失望地放下笔：“很遗憾，夫人，仅凭这样的风言风语还不足以推定凶手。”  
  
出于对证词的尊重，潘恩随后询问了杨博当晚发生的事。杨博自然矢口否认自己的嫌疑。不过，他也提供了有价值的线索。  
“东湖当晚似乎心绪不佳……我直觉是这样。他一直在喝酒——虽然他平时也喝很多，但他酒量好，绝不会放任自己喝到烂醉，那天晚上则不然。他还把他的一些收藏品都送人了。”  
潘恩刷刷写着笔录：“看上去像是自杀的征兆。”  
杨博耸了耸肩：“或许吧。他以前也慷慨大方。但最近几个月送人的东西和以前不一样，包括了一些御赐的藏品。虽然东湖一向把钱财看作身外之物，但这种规格的礼品，我们收下来还是有些烫手的。但当时没有什么人在意，只当他又在炫耀自己得宠——家里的赏赐都放不下了。”  
“你觉得他有什么自杀的动机吗？”  
杨博环顾了一下周围，凑到潘恩耳边小声说：“我猜测是他和皇上的关系出了问题。”  
潘恩大为惊讶：“怎么会？我们举朝上下就数他最受宠信了。”  
“话虽如此，他的工作压力也是最大的。”杨博回忆说，“如果东湖还在的话，他还有几个月就可以一品官考满九年了，到时候至少能加封太师。我们提前祝贺他，他却说加官进爵还不如给他放十天假。”  
“这有没有可能是他的一种谦辞？”  
“不不。我们都看得出来他挺厌烦当值的。你也知道，咱们这皇上脾气古怪，嗑了丹药就更是阴晴莫测。咱们一个月到头也见不了皇上几面，所以还能忍受；东湖那是天天伺候着，一年到头都歇不了一口气啊。听他说，皇上最近越发疯癫了，半夜醒过来就要看见他的人，折腾得他没有一个晚上睡得好觉。所以他不得不经常躲到东楼那里去，用醉酒来蒙混过关。”  
潘恩不敢把这些话记录在案卷上了。他和杨博握了握手：“感谢你提供的线索。我会和东楼谈谈的。”  
隔日，潘恩向严世蕃汇报工作的时候提及了此事。严世蕃证实了杨博的说法。  
“最近十来年吧，东湖、默泉几个经常会和我一起饮酒作乐，玩个通宵。我敢说东湖是在逃避着什么。有好几次，宫里半夜来叫他的时候，他都佯装宿醉叫我替他推掉了。你相信吗？他竟然送了我一万两银子来让我帮他这个忙！”  
潘恩，作为一个清正廉洁的公务员，表示十分羡慕。但他依旧没有忘记自己问话的目的：“你觉得这是否足以构成陆公自杀的动机？”  
严世蕃想了想，还是摇了摇头：“东湖的性格不像是那种会想不开的人。”  
线索至此又中断了。潘恩在白纸上写了“自杀”二字，圈起来，打了个问号。  
  
眼看案件陷入僵局，潘恩决定换一种调查思路，排查死者的人际关系。  
他注意到，作为一个锦衣卫统领，陆炳的仇家多如牛毛。那么，谁是最有可能对他动手的人呢？他很快联想到，就在去年，陆炳的嫡长子陆经也因不明原因早逝。二人是否死于同一个凶手的谋害呢？  
潘恩向他和陆炳的共同好友——徐阶和吴鹏，打听陆经去世时的情况。然而，他得到的答案却让案情有了出乎意料的转折。  
“什么？陆经还活着？！”  
徐阶告诉潘恩，陆经假死脱身后就借住在自己老家。至于陆经为何要假死，徐阶表示，陆炳在安排家人远离官场的纷争。  
“有没有可能是陆公知道自己可能遇害，才作出了这样的安排？”  
“据我所知，东湖这么做应该只是出于对朝堂的厌倦。他在锦衣卫这么多年，熟悉里面的腌臜事，并且常常要替皇上背负骂名。还有一点，一朝天子一朝臣，陆经当时的职位已经太高了，等皇上升遐后多半会被清算。东湖就是考虑到这一点，才让陆经急流勇退的。”  
“好的。你还知道什么有关本案的情况吗？”  
徐阶单方面怀疑严世蕃可能是凶手，并建议潘恩去找吴鹏问问。  
潘恩与吴鹏的对话没能深入下去。因为他刚提到陆炳，吴鹏就哭了起来。  
潘恩给吴鹏递了张纸巾：“……”  
吴鹏抽泣着回忆他和陆炳的交往，说到他们的孩子们都用纟偏旁的字辈，取的号都用泉字结尾。“呜呜呜我们本来约好了退休以后一起回去种田……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！”  
潘恩不得不打断他的话：“你知道陆公和哪些人有仇吗？”  
吴鹏好不容易止住了哭泣，反问：“你查办此案以来，皇上的态度如何？”  
“这就是奇怪的地方。皇上竟然不闻不问。”  
吴鹏吸了吸擦得发红的鼻子，说：“这就是症结所在。凶手是你惹不起的人。”  
吴鹏点到即止，任潘恩怎么追问都不肯开口了。  
  
潘恩回到家，琢磨吴鹏的话，渐渐肯定凶手就在裕王和景王之间。诚然，他惹不起这两个王爷；但他从小就有为亡魂伸张正义的理想。因此，他纠结了一番以后，还是决定把案子调查下去。  
然而，就在这时，他收到了一封来自前任刑部尚书郑晓的信。信中，郑晓劝他千万不要再蹚这趟浑水了。  
“默泉什么都跟我讲了。东湖准备假死就此隐退，但他知道皇上肯定不会允许他离开自己。因此他瞒着皇上，和默泉一起策划着出逃京城。他们的计划是，陆经先走一步，等东湖也在浙江安顿下来，默泉就致仕和他汇合。然而天算不如人算，就在东湖准备出发的前一天，他被迫喝下了鸩酒，死了。”  
潘恩拿着这张信纸，在房间里走来走去，一遍遍深呼吸，平复着自己隐隐激动的心情。  
他现在确信吴鹏对自己隐瞒了什么。从众多的线索中，他渐渐提炼出案情的全貌。  
《一个不耐烦的情人，一个爱而不得的皇帝，一个企图私奔的新欢……》  
难怪郑晓不让自己查下去！  
  
潘恩意识到自己办不了这个案件了。  
嘉靖四十年二月，陆炳下葬。是年清明节一过，吴鹏就请求致仕。他和皇上在御书房长谈许久，内容无人知晓。小太监只看见他出来的时候，眼睛都哭红了。  
仅仅十二天后，潘恩就自请降职调去都察院，不再查办这个案子。朱厚熜把他叫过去，意味深长地勉励了他一番，答应了他的请求。  
潘恩出门时抹了抹头上的汗，只觉得自己死里逃生……  
  
这个案子一搁置就是十六年。待得两帝都已作古，潘恩才得以听到当事人亲口道出当年的秘辛。  
“万历四年，嘉靖癸未进士潘恩、吴鹏、徐阶三星聚首。是日为潘八十寿辰，而吴、徐亦已七十余。乡人以为香山洛社之盛事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陆经“假死”私设来由：  
> （1）徐阶在陆炳墓志铭中写陆炳儿子“长经、次绅，俱先卒。次即绎，次綵。”说明陆炳去世时只剩下两个儿子。但他几年后在祭文中写“独幸公之诸子，长者既日以通敏，少者亦皆有食牛之气、玉立之姿，公可固无憾于九泉。”又表明至少活下来三个儿子。彼此矛盾。  
> （2）《明人室名别称字号索引》有一条“【嘉靖】陆经，字子常，松江人”。在本文中，陆炳、吴鹏、郑晓是浙江人，徐阶、潘恩是上海人，而松江在上海。


	11. 【知乎体】没有自己的房间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 知乎问题：从小到大都没有自己的房间是一种什么样的体验？

匿名用户：  
谢邀。人在京城，刚下龙床。  
刚刚看了许多回答，大都是兄弟姐妹住一起的，那我也来讲讲我和Z先生的故事吧。  
严格来说，我和Z并不是兄弟，而是类似主仆的关系。我们从小住在一起，也不是因为家里地方小，而是因为他母亲觉得需要有一个人来贴身服侍他。但是，由于我比Z小了几岁，所以到头来，反倒是Z照顾我比较多。这样一来，我们不是兄弟却胜似兄弟了。  
和Z分享一个房间确实有诸多不便。第一个不便是夏夜经常会被热醒。因为我们都习惯了抱着对方睡觉，睡着睡着就会滚到一起，出一身的汗。第二个不便在于不管是换衣服还是洗澡都毫无隐私，以致我们四五岁的时候，就把对方身上有多少颗痣摸得一清二楚了。第三个不便是Z小时候特别喜欢在三更半夜讲鬼故事吓唬我，吓得我每次都往他怀里钻，再被他哄个半天。唉，往事不堪回首。  
但也有温情的时分。Z心情好的时候会一边打蒲扇赶蚊子，一边给我讲睡前童话。他讲一个南方的皇帝爱上了一株花园里的月季，也讲东海的鲲逆流直上渭水寻找自己小时候丢失的莲子。Z无所不能——我做噩梦的时候有他，课业听不懂的时候有他，受欺负的时候当然也是他给我撑腰。打小同居的坏处在于，太容易依赖上一个人，因此当我发现这点的时候，我早就对他成了瘾。  
是的，我喜欢Z。  
爱上Z太过简单，想隐藏起这份爱却太不容易。哪有人朝夕共处还不漏马脚的呢？幸运的是，Z大约把这当成了兄弟之爱，每每一副“养大的崽终于知道孝敬哥哥了”的欣慰亚子。  
这时就不得不说没有自己的房间真的是一大缺憾。我从来不敢写暗恋Z的日记，连抄写他的名字都不敢——指不定几个时辰以后就会被Z随手翻到。至于喊着Z的名字抚慰自己，更是遥不可及的幻想。不过好处也显而易见——我硬了的时候可以装作什么都不懂的亚子，让Z用手帮我解决一下。这个时候的Z不但没有半点被惦记的自觉，还会调侃自家弟弟终于长大了。天知道这一刻我有多想亲一亲他。  
但是我忍住了。Z是天之贵胄，而我只是个伺候他的侍从而已。何况他看上去真的是个不解风情的、把我当弟弟疼的直男。就算是我们七夕节一起出去逛灯市的时候，他也是给我和郡主们各买一个灯，不偏袒任何人。  
我开窍后的那段时间常常想，就这么过一辈子也挺好。 不管Z将来纳了多少妻妾，我还是可以一样服侍他，永远也不会分开。不过，一想到那时候他就会抱着别人睡觉，我就会万分难受——然后把Z抱得更紧了。  
结果第二天Z就梦遗了。因为我们睡在一起嘛，所以他不仅弄脏了自己的裤子也弄脏了我的裤子。我问Z梦见谁了，他却打死都不说。这还是我第一次看到Z脸红。其后几天，我一直暗中观察有哪个女孩子和Z走得近，但又怅然若失——不管我拦下了多少人，Z最后也总会娶一个貌美贤淑的妻子，把我从他的房间里赶出来的。  
后来，这个问题是以一种意想不到的方式解决的。  
Z的堂兄突然去世，把祖宗庞大的基业留给了他。眼看着Z搬进了宫里，我意识到我和Z的同居生活恐怕要戛然而止了。结果Z却邀请我和他一起搬进去。  
我：“这样不太好吧？”  
Z振振有词：“我封你做散骑舍人，这样你就可以在宫里值班了。”  
我心动了。就这样，我每晚都在Z的床上值班，美名其曰“贴身保护”。过了几天，Z还打听到他的祖宗有个特别操蛋的规定，那就是皇帝不能和后妃一起过夜，只能办完事提上裤子就走。一百多年来，也只有他的伯父伯母睡在一起过。  
我的心怦怦直跳：“也就是说……”  
Z一把抱住了我：“我们可以永远住一起了！”  
电光火石间，我忽然明白了Z的心意也和我的相同，一下子捂着脸哭了出来。Z这个傻瓜还紧张兮兮地问我：“怎么了？你不想和我一起住了吗？”  
“怎么会？我太愿意了！”我带着哭腔说。  
就这样，我和Z在一起了。  
  
xx年x月x日更新：  
看到评论区的一些质疑，补充一下，因为一些变故，现在我确实不再每天和Z睡一起了，但还是会时常陪他小住一下。不信的话你们可以问@Z啊。  
还有在评论区辱骂我的，诏狱一日游包吃包住、欲购从速哦～  
  
另一篇帖子：  
Z：L你才是个大傻瓜！当年我只给你一个人讲过睡前故事，每年都给你和郡主送一样规格的礼物，你还看不出来我有多喜欢你？@L


	12. 【知乎体】养成系有什么好处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 知乎问题：养成系有什么好处？

匿名用户Z：  
谢邀。养成系的好处真的是非常的多，我简单列举一二。  
首先，L在我的养成下非常乖，我让他往东他绝不往西。我命令他喜欢我他就喜欢我，我叫他侍寝他就乖乖上床。又乖又奶，人间美味。  
第二，在我的有意培养下，L养成了极其娇纵的性子，除了我的话谁的话也不听。就这样，除了我再也没有第二个人能忍受L的任性了，所以L就再也离不开我了哈哈哈～  
第三，L就是我按照自个儿最喜欢的模子雕琢出来的，自然样样对我的口味。若没有养成，这样的情人可打着灯笼都找不到！  
第四，没有人能取代我在L心中的地位。在我的处心积虑下，我和L之间形成了我施令—他服从的固定模式，以致L根本不知道怎么自己做决定。并且，L的一切都来自我的赠与，从来没有过独立取得奋斗成果的机会。所以，L非常依赖我。我敢打赌，要是我不在了L一定不知道该怎么活下去。  
第五，L非常非常非常非常爱我，我也非常非常非常非常爱他！  
好了，本期分享就到这里。各位看官请给我俩留下一个999999999哦～


	13. 儿童节贺文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很想吃鱼的猫化白切黑侍卫×不小心变成人鱼的天真皇帝你

你是帝国不苟言笑的皇帝，每天的工作就是在龙椅上正襟危坐，听取大臣的讨论。你生得白皙柔美，但天威所慑，从来没有人敢直视龙颜。  
然而这天清晨，你一觉醒来，惊骇地发现自己竟然变成了人鱼！你长长的鱼尾别扭地搁浅在龙床上，反射着幽美的光晕，像是披着一层淡蓝的薄纱。  
由于变成了人鱼的缘故，你不一会儿便干渴难耐；鱼鳞暴露在空气中，都有一种要皲裂的疼痛感。你惊慌失措，匆忙用被子盖住自己的鱼尾，吩咐太监去叫你最信任的侍卫——侍卫是你的竹马，忠实可靠。每当你遇到措手不及的难题的时候，你都会下意识地向他寻求依靠。  
  
侍卫不消片刻就赶到了。你注意到他今天长出了两只猫耳朵和一条毛茸茸的猫尾巴。你向他伸出手，新奇地摸了摸他的耳朵和尾巴根，忽然就安了心：“你也和我一样变异了吗？”  
尾巴根是猫的敏.感地带。侍卫下意识绷紧了身体，却没有多说什么：“是啊。臣还没有查出这背后的原因。”他恭顺地跪下来，小心翼翼地询问：“陛下觉得干燥的话，臣可以抱您去宫里的温泉吗？”  
你勾住他的脖子作为答复。  
侍卫把你打横抱起来，向温泉走去。你本就喜欢猫，于是去温泉的路上，你一直在rua侍卫的猫耳朵。侍卫的脸都红了，结结巴巴地说：“别、别摸了……”  
你不仅没有停止手里的动作，反而突发奇想，凑近他的口腔端详：“猫的舌头上都有倒刺，你现在的舌头怎么样？”打量的时候，你的手指按在了侍卫的唇上，他的呼吸都有些不稳，你却一点都没有注意到。  
终于，你们到达了温泉。你一入水就快活地游开，嫌人类的亵衣碍事，就脱了个精光，丢到了岸上。你游回侍卫的身边，诱惑他：“你也下水嘛。”  
侍卫眉目幽深地盯着你：“不、不了……”  
“你是因为变成了猫才不喜欢水吗？”你咯咯直笑，故意一把把他拽进了水里，扑通溅起好大一圈水花，“说好了要贴身保护我的。”  
侍卫无奈地看着你把他的衣服也扒掉了。“我不怕水。”他慢悠悠地说。  
你有些失望：“那你有获得什么猫的习性吗？我最喜欢猫了！”说着，你又rua了rua他的猫耳朵。  
“有。”侍卫舔了舔下唇，盯着你的目光越发深邃，“我今天特别想吃鱼。”  
  
？！！  
你后知后觉地察觉到危险，向水中央逃去。  
然而温泉就那么大。你轻而易举地就被侍卫逮住了。“晚了。”他把你圈在怀里，在你的脖颈间吐着气说。  
你吓得说话都不利索了：“你、你不会下一秒就咬断我的脖子吧？”  
侍卫一愣：“想什么呢？”他温柔地亲了亲你的唇：“臣想的是这种吃法。”  
你松了口气，然后脸腾地红了，手脚都忘了挣扎。  
侍卫有着充足的耐心品尝你。他撩开你湿漉漉的乌发，舔舐你罂粟般的红唇，发出啧啧的响声。你的眼里雾蒙蒙的，想佯装生气地推开他，却因为他可爱的猫耳朵舍不得下手。  
察觉到你的回应，侍卫的呼吸越发急促。他变本加厉，一只手捻着你胸前的红樱，一只手抚向你的后腰——在你下半身鱼鳞开始的地方有一道细缝，但你从变成人鱼以来自己都没摸索过。  
你还在困惑于自己身体的构造，侍卫已经把手指探了进去，浅浅开拓。  
你满心迷茫，只知道温热的泉水从细缝涌进身体，陌生的快.感席卷了全身，忍不住贴上侍卫健硕的身体寻求依靠，溢出细碎的呻.吟：“啊～”  
侍卫更加难以自持。他把你翻了个面，就从那道缝里直接肏了进去。  
你从来没有被这样对待过，脸被雾气熏得潮红，说不清是快乐还是难受。你断断续续地唤着侍卫的名字，想让他轻一点，换来的却是他更加粗暴的对待。不仅如此，他还叼着你的后颈，牙齿轻轻磨着你的皮肉，仿佛真的把你当成了他的猎物。  
你无助又委屈，沙哑地哭叫着，然而掉下来的眼泪竟然变成了豆大的珍珠。  
侍卫更兴奋了。他饶有趣味地把你哭出来的珍珠拾起来，塞进你身下的细缝里，再重新挺身肏进去。珍珠在你体内极深处碾磨着、打着转，酸胀酥痒的感觉逼得你绞紧了穴.道，掉下了更多的眼泪。你哀哀呻.吟着，全身软成了一滩水，无力地倒在侍卫怀中，惊恐地看着他把你新哭出来的珍珠也拾走了。  
你又气又急，泄愤般地抬手rua了一把他的猫尾巴。  
没想到，侍卫浑身都僵了一下，然后就射在了你的体内。你舒.爽得差点叫出来。  
  
侍卫这才慢慢冷静下来，放开了禁锢着你的手臂，忐忑不安地问：“臣伺候得陛下还舒服吗？”  
你故意装作不悦，扭过头不看他：“哼！以下犯上！”  
侍卫又变回了那个忠心耿耿的侍卫，惶恐地请罪，就要在温泉里跪下了：“臣罪该万死！”  
你失笑，回身把他拉起来，亲了亲他还带着水光的嘴唇：“看在你是我最喜欢的猫的份上，就饶过你这次吧。”说着，你又撸了一把他的猫耳朵。  
结果，你的侍卫眼睛一亮，巴巴地看着你：“陛下不生气的话，我能再吃一遍鱼吗？”  
“喂——”  
  
——————  
侍卫从年少时起就迷恋上了他的主人。  
他伪装成恭顺体贴的样子，日复一日地压抑着自己卑劣的欲望，却捱不过主人懵懂信赖的眼神和日复一日的撩拨。  
是你先勾引我的……  
他出卖了自己的灵魂，从魔鬼那里换来了能使二人妖化的药引。  
主人果然没有起疑。于是他得以把主人抱去温泉，迫不及待地亵渎了这个他肖想多年的人，让这个人的身体内外都浸染上了他的气息。  
他本以为自己会遭到拒绝，却没想到心上人对他予取予求。  
既然如此，那我就再也不会放你走了。  
你只能是我一个人的……  
温泉里的水声还在继续。无人看到的背后，侍卫咬着你的后颈，缓缓勾起了一个满足的笑容。


	14. 云雨1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 默泉初试云雨情

吴鹏撑着胳膊沉沉盯着身下的人。陆炳潮红着脸看着他，墨发湿漉漉贴在额角，红唇翕张着吐出模糊的字眼，腿缠上了他的腰，脚趾勾蹭着他的后背。  
水榭昏暗，摇曳的烛光也昏昏沉沉，朦胧的人影和说话声都十分遥远，好像在旋转。  
吴鹏难以自抑地低下头去，吻住了他朝思暮想的人。这副躯干十分火热，摸上去就像他想象的一样肌理健硕。他放空了自己，沉醉在对方惑人的笑容里，吮吻半晌，终于听清了对方悄然吐露的话。  
“默泉兄，便陪我消遣一晚，如何？”  
消遣，吴鹏被对方恶劣的遣词刺痛了。他沉默地低头吻着这个人，解开他的衣襟，良久才哑声说：“好。”  
房中的熏香似乎染上了暗红的色调。不等吴鹏进入，陆炳便主动分开腿迎了上去。吴鹏再难自抑，紧紧抓着那人的腰大力抽插起来，只觉那处紧致湿热，万分爽快。  
陆炳的面容在昏暗的帐中模糊不清。吴鹏只听见他高高低低的吟哦，和平时的声音很不相同，又腻又媚，还带着一丝沙哑的性感。  
吴鹏动作得越来越快，急促喘息着，数百下后终于攀至顶点。  
紧接着，又堕落回无边的黑暗。  
——他醒了。  
  
吴鹏孤零零地躺在床上，窗外的月光冷冷地流淌进来。他昏昏沉沉，因宿醉而头痛欲裂。  
片刻后，记忆回笼，他想起来自己为什么会做这个梦了。  
原来这天下午，他去御书房汇报公务，冷不丁在门外听到了陆炳和皇上doi的呻吟声。他大受打击，浑浑噩噩地出宫，去酒楼喝了个酩酊大醉。  
吴鹏用被子蒙住了头。他希望自己可以永远不要醒来。


	15. 云雨2

暴雨如注。  
陆炳拉着朱厚熜在林中的小路上穿行，浑身淋得湿透，深一脚浅一脚地蹚过泥泞的坑洼。  
朱厚熜想起来了——他们是在出奔到云台山，走着走着就到了这条路上。  
衣服湿哒哒地黏在身上，令朱厚熜十分难受。他气喘吁吁地跟上陆炳的步伐，侧过头，看见雨水顺着陆炳刚毅的、斧凿般的面庞流下来，像冲刷着一块大理石面。他下意识地伸出手去，拨了拨陆炳贴在额前、半遮住眼睛的头发。  
陆炳温柔地向他看去。这昏暗的、濛濛的林子中，只有陆炳的眼睛里，映出一点点星光。他觉得很冷，就环抱上陆炳健实的身体，紧紧贴着对方的温度，问：“还要走多久啊？”甫一开口，雨就落进他的嘴里。  
陆炳用手臂遮在他的头顶挡雨，左右张望了两下：“这雨一时半会儿是停不了了，我们先找个躲雨的地方吧。”  
没过多久，他们就发现了一个山洞。朱厚熜兴冲冲地跑过去，察觉到洞口有些眼熟——他意识到徐阶六岁时从山崖上滚下来就是掉到了旁边的树上，在山洞里躲了一晚。  
他很快又忘记了这件事，走进了洞里。山洞不大，陆炳捡起柴火引燃，火光就映照在这个穴壁上，照出了原始人的壁画——一男一女一起烤一头鹿。火堆暖烘烘的，把两人的脸庞也烤得透亮。  
陆炳让朱厚熜脱下衣服，拧干了水，托在火堆上方烘烤。朱厚熜的视线却被他光裸的肩膀和胸膛迷住了。上面还有未干的水痕，照得一片火色。朱厚熜着迷地从背后抱住他，把长了胡茬的下巴埋在他的肩窝轻轻蹭着。陆炳的身体肌理分明，触感清晰。  
陆炳回过头，似乎想要叱他，但终于只是叹了一口气，将他吻住了。不知怎地，他忽然生出一股勇气，将陆炳按倒在坚硬的山石上，张开双腿坐了上去。私处被侵入的感觉充实又酸胀，他却等不及，自己动作起来，一下又一下，又俯下身搂着陆炳的脖子亲他的唇。  
朱厚熜的脸颊触到冰冷的水。  
这是雨水？汗水？还是泪水？  
他忽然困惑起来，焦躁不安。恍然间，陆炳的私语声和面容都远去了。他茫然看向四周，却发现自己怎么也看不清穴壁上的画，也不明白自己怎么会在山洞里。  
文孚……  
他惊慌地拥抱身下的爱人。他一定忘记了什么很重要的东西。  
但他的手却轻飘飘地穿过了虚影。  
也就是这时，他才忽然意识到，陆炳已经死了。  
  
朱厚熜从床上惊坐起来。  
织线繁复的帷幔从视野四方涌进来，重重敲击着他的心。  
他喘了一声，挑起帘子，问：“现在是什么时辰了？”  
“丑时了。”小太监尖细的声音传回来。过了会儿，又悄悄补上了一句：“万岁爷，朱大人已经从云台山上香回来了。”


	16. 日环食贺文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叮！您的妖妃已上线！

话说夏言的请罪书放在朱厚熜那里足足有八天，到了七月初一的时候发生了日食。朱厚熜陛下趴在美人榻上，享受着陆炳的按摩，看着窗外越来越阴沉的天色，不安地发问：“过耶？非耶？”  
陆炳的手在他光滑的香肩上流连，捏着捏着就摸上两把，漫不经心地说：“陛下是在担心日食？”  
朱厚熜被他摸得发出一声舒服的喟叹：“是啊，昔年景泰帝想废太子，却遇上泰山地震，因此作罢；如今我想要罢免首辅，上天却……”  
陆炳心知朱厚熜还是对夏言心软，一肚子酸水咕嘟咕嘟直冒泡泡。他的手顺着朱厚熜的脊背缓缓下移，半身锦被不知何时褪下大半。陆炳在他的尾椎骨末端摸来摸去，偶尔捏一捏他的腰：“上天只惩罚有过之人。陛下何错之有？”  
朱厚熜被他摸得也蠢蠢欲动起来，伸手抓住陆炳作乱的爪子，一根根手指抚摸过去：“你说，我们白日宣淫算不算过错？”  
“当然不算。”陆炳理直气壮地说，“食色性也，天经地义啊！”  
朱厚熜点点头，轻笑：“如今正好日食，天色渐暗，也不算白日了。”他指了指床边摆的葡萄，“喂我。”  
陆炳剥了一颗葡萄，叼在嘴里，喂到朱厚熜的嘴边。朱厚熜一口咬住，他们便热烈地激吻起来。葡萄的汁水在唇腔间爆裂开，香甜可口，陆炳忍不住把朱厚熜的舌根和牙齿都舔了一遍又一遍。  
朱厚熜被他吻得喘不过气，脸憋得通红。  
陆炳索性掀开被子扑到了朱厚熜身上。忘了说了，他刚才也只穿了一件浴袍，因为朱厚熜陛下要求给他按摩的小狼狗必须随时保持秀色可餐的模样。  
窗外彻底黑了下去。因为白天没有点灯，房间里伸手不见五指，只能听到有人嗯嗯啊啊的声音，和龙床吱吱呀呀的晃动声。床榻间溢满了不可描述的味道。  
“我不行了……呜……”  
“日食还没结束，陛下莫非比日食还快？”  
……  
半个时辰以后，天色终于亮了起来。朱厚熜原本白皙迷人的身体上已经遍布青紫的吻痕，整个人无力地瘫软在陆炳的怀里。  
“你、你个妖妃！朕早晚要被你榨干了！”  
陆炳抬起他的手指吻了吻：“嗯，微臣就是您一个人的妖妃。”  
  
陆炳这天出宫后的第一件事就是重金贿赂了陶仲文。于是，陶仲文立刻求见朱厚熜说：“老道掐指一算，此次日食，正坐下慢上之咎，当处置为首之人，以儆效尤。”  
朱厚熜对道士的话深信不疑，便下令将夏言革职闲住。  
陆炳听闻此事，一个高兴，又把朱厚熜按床上来了n个回合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.6.21，有日食。


	17. 巴甫洛夫的狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你摇响你手中的铃，我便是你忠诚的狗。  
>  ——《巴甫洛夫的狗》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #写作背景：看了电影《半个喜剧》，忽然get到里面不平等的主人与狗的关系也很好嗑。联想到熜熜炳炳的职业艹这种人设最得天独厚了，就写个玩玩。  
>  #叮！您的舔狗炳炳已经上线！

陆炳在学会识字之前，就学会了服从。  
早在两岁的时候，他就明白了不可以哭闹，因为会吵着殿下；不可以乱爬，因为殿下会闹心；不可以随意碰屋里的东西，因为这都是殿下的……当然，也不可以躲不见了——因为他也是殿下的玩具之一。  
殿下、殿下、殿下……  
殿下就是他的整个世界，他对生活的认知沿着殿下展开。  
等他稍大一些，他就有了新的用途——替殿下背锅。  
朱厚熜养的猫打碎了王妃心爱的花瓶，他就唆使陆炳去顶罪——因为王妃一怒之下很可能把猫打死，但还不至于把陆炳杖毙。  
尽管如此，陆炳还是被打得皮开肉绽。  
朱厚熜抱着他的猫躲到了里屋，等行刑完了，再出来把陆炳捡回去，抬到床上上药。陆炳趴在床上，感受到朱厚熜蘸着药膏的手指轻柔地抹在他鲜血淋漓的后背上，痛得直抽气。  
“你怨我么？”朱厚熜冷不丁地问。  
“不，”陆炳连忙摇头，“您愿意给我上药，我感激都来不及，怎么还敢有他念？”  
“……”朱厚熜揉揉他的脑袋，“真是个好奴才。”  
  
又过了几年，朱厚熜成年登基了，陆炳就又多了个供他泄欲的用途。在床上，即便很痛，他也一声都不会吭，除非朱厚熜兴致来了，掐着他的下颌想听他的低吟。他是如此恭顺服帖、善解人意，以至于朱厚熜都懒得在后宫那些千娇百媚、需要人哄的千金身上花费时间。  
十年后，蒋太后终于坐不住了。她决定把陆炳打发走，好把皇帝的心思正回到后宫来。  
朱厚熜抱着陆炳懒洋洋地问：“喂，太后让你去蓟州，你去不去啊？”  
陆炳低眉顺眼地答：“一切谨遵上裁。”  
朱厚熜神色微妙：“朕让你走你就走啊？”  
陆炳看上去并不明白他的话，困惑地问：“不然呢？”  
“……”朱厚熜揉揉他的脑袋，“真是个好奴才。”  
  
张延龄案发，朱厚熜想将张氏兄弟按谋反定罪，却遭到了清一色的反对。他连着换掉了刑部尚书和锦衣卫掌事，却一点儿用也没有。无奈之下，他只得召回陆炳，希望这位最忠心的臣子能劝劝他的父亲陆松。  
陆松看着这个高高大大的儿子，眼中是浓得化不开的失望：“我从小是怎么教你的？做官一定要讲道义！如何能颠倒黑白、逢迎上意？”  
陆炳一脸无辜，看上去就像一只蠢兮兮的大狗：“可是陛下从小就教育我，只要听他的话就行了。”  
陆松恨不得用拐杖敲他的头：“他让你听他的你就听他的？”  
“对呀。”  
陆松被他气得七窍生烟：“你知不知道现在外边都说你是皇上养的一条狗？”  
“可是，锦衣卫本来不就是皇家养的狗吗？”陆炳一副理所当然的样子。  
陆松无比后悔二十年前把儿子送到了朱厚熜的身边。他指着门口，哆哆嗦嗦地骂道：“你滚，滚回你的主子那里去！”  
陆炳告退了，垂头丧气地向朱厚熜复命，转述了他和父亲的对话。  
“……”朱厚熜揉揉他的脑袋，“真是个好奴才。”  
  
后来，陆炳在锦衣卫接连升迁，又帮朱厚熜办了很多事，包括火中救驾、栽赃夏言等等。有的时候，朱厚熜会笑着问他：“你为什么这么听朕的话呀？”  
陆炳跪在他的面前，亮晶晶地望着他：“因为臣生来就要为您赴汤蹈火的。”就像一只摇着尾巴的哈士奇。  
朱厚熜简直要怀疑自己是不是小时候洗脑洗得太成功，把孩子忽悠傻了。他满心怜爱地把陆炳抱上床，吻了又吻。  
黑暗中，无人看到陆炳的眼中冒出一丝精光，抱着朱厚熜的腰得逞地翘起了嘴角。  
  
庚戌之变到来了。有一个叫仇鸾的人进入了陆炳的视野。这个人和他一样会摇尾巴，常常跪在朱厚熜跟前信誓旦旦地说着保护陛下的话，甚至和皇帝窝在深宫里整夜整夜地不出来。  
朱厚熜扔出飞盘，指示仇鸾扑上去撕咬敌人；还赏他两根肉骨头——两块分别写着“朕所重唯卿一人”和“翔卿”的印章。  
“你是不是在外面有别的狗子了？”这个愚蠢的问题，整天盘踞在陆炳的脑海。他想问一问朱厚熜，又怕对方不高兴。  
他的想法其实非常简单——我只有你一个“主人”，你也只能有我一条“狗”啊！  
在明确了这一点以后，陆炳不费吹灰之力就给仇鸾扣上了谋反的帽子，干掉了他。毫无心理负担。  
  
一个月后，朱厚熜还是得知了仇鸾案的真相。他大为震惊，仿佛第一次认识陆炳一般，召来他问：“你为什么以前一直听我的话，现在又欺骗我呢？”  
陆炳眼看阴谋败露，自认为难逃一死，便卸下了蠢狗的伪装，说出了实话：“您以为我一向对您唯命是从，是因为我是您养的狗吗？不，不是这样的。我是、我是因为一直爱慕您，才心甘情愿地为您做任何事，来博取您的一丝怜惜的。然而您却根本不明白我的感情，还和别人……”  
“不。”朱厚熜从龙椅上跳下来，打断他的话，“我对你的感情也是一样的啊。但你对我一直那么恭敬，我还以为你对我只是简单的主仆之情……”  
陆炳被朱厚熜抱了个满怀。他们第一次认真地平视彼此，慢慢亲上了。  
  
就这样，他们幸福快乐地在一起了！


	18. 小二，来一盘绿茶饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 叮！您的绿茶饼已上线！

“大将军真是很厉害呢，又会打仗，又会讲故事哄皇上开心。我就是太无趣了，都学不来这些呢～”陆炳对走出宫门的仇鸾说。  
仇鸾非常受用，哈哈一笑说：“都是为皇上效力嘛。”  
仇鸾的身影在宫墙下远去。陆炳看着他的背影，咬碎了牙。  
  
御膳房的宫女给皇上送来了每天的下午茶。陆炳迎了上去：“妹妹这么热的天过来一定累了吧？快喝点水回去歇歇。皇上不喜欢工作的时候被人打扰，点心有我送进去就好了。”  
宫女害羞地笑了笑，把点心交给了他。宫女一走，陆炳就端着点心走进了御书房。  
朱厚熜见他来，熟稔地招呼他坐下：“在外面站累了吗？过来陪我吃点东西。”  
陆炳乖巧地摇摇头：“臣不累。陛下比我辛苦多了，臣看着陛下吃就心满意足了。”  
朱厚熜发觉陆炳最近不太对劲。陆炳从前都是拿了点心就吃的，怎么近来还说起这样的话了呢？他盯着陆炳瞧，反思自己最近有没有惹恼对方的地方，顺手拿起一块绿茶饼塞进陆炳嘴里：“这不都是你喜欢吃，我才让御膳房做的吗？”  
陆炳诧异地眨了眨眼——这怎么和《茶艺指南》上的打开方式不太一样？  
他赶紧吃掉了这块绿茶饼，决定省略这一步，执行下一步操作。他指着朱厚熜喝了一半的绿豆汤：“臣也喜欢喝绿豆汤，可以尝一尝陛下的吗？”  
朱厚熜一怔：“嗯？你不是喜欢喝红豆汤吗？”  
“……呃，今天突然想喝。”  
朱厚熜把绿豆汤推到他跟前。陆炳克制住了一饮而尽的冲动，端起来，就着朱厚熜喝过的地方，小口小口舔着喝。  
朱厚熜半点没有get到他的意图，忍俊不禁：“你是在模仿小猫喝水吗？霜眉就是这样喝的，我无聊的时候也会这么干。”  
陆炳又羞又恼，把这碗绿豆汤一饮而尽。  
“诶，你慢点喝，别呛着……”  
  
半个月后，陆炳终于等到了一个继续学习指南的机会。原来，仇鸾又被皇上派去打仗了，然后毫无疑问又吃了败仗。当然，仇大将军是不会承认自己吃了败仗的——他只会割下百姓的头冒功请赏。  
仇鸾邀功请赏的时候，陆炳就在旁边说：“臣也很羡慕仇大将军呢，能被皇上这样倚重～”  
朱厚熜好笑地看着他：“你有什么好羡慕的？大将军打仗领的赏，你陪在朕身边一样可以拿。”说着，果真赏了他一模一样的东西。  
陆炳先是推辞，见朱厚熜坚持，便也接受了，还说：“臣知道将军是个大气的人，应该不会介意的吧～”  
仇鸾脸都绿了。  
  
晚上，陆炳就留下来给朱厚熜捏肩膀。捏着捏着，他的手就滑到了别的部位，摸上了朱厚熜肚子上的软肉。  
“别闹，痒。”朱厚熜不自在地动了动。  
“臣只是忽然好奇皇上有没有腹肌。”  
陆炳说话间倾吐的热气喷在朱厚熜的后颈上。皇帝陛下后知后觉地意识到自己被他圈住了，下意识想拿开他的手，却在碰到的一刻绯红了脸。  
陆炳站在他身后，什么都没看见，自顾自地说了下去：“皇上要是觉得亏了的话，也可以摸回来……”  
朱厚熜握着毛笔的右手一抖，在奏折上留下一个墨点。他慌张地涂抹两下掩饰着，嘴上义正言辞：“别闹了。我批奏折呢。”  
——咦，怎么这回答和指南上写的不一样呢？  
陆炳失落地低下了头，哦了一声。  
  
过了一会儿，他想起来仇鸾冒功的事情已经查得有了眉目，便说：“臣有句话不知当不当讲～”  
朱厚熜听得不自在：“你跟我还藏藏掖掖做什么？”  
陆炳便说：“近来京中有些风言风语，谣传大将军贪饷冒功。臣想着大将军忠心耿耿，绝不会做欺瞒皇上的事，便打算着人调查，还大将军一个清白。但臣就担心……大将军若平白被查，会觉得受了委屈，伤了君臣的情分。”  
朱厚熜摆了摆手：“这有什么？本来就是锦衣卫分内的事。”  
陆炳心满意足地回答：“臣遵旨。”  
  
过了几天，陆炳就向朱厚熜汇报说：“下面有些线报，看到仇鸾的两个义子出入蒙古的营帐……或许这两个人只是去刺探情报吧！”  
见朱厚熜面色一沉，他又趁热打铁：“臣有一天夜里路过大将军的府邸，还听到里面有金甲相撞的声音。大将军真是勤奋啊，这么晚了也没忘记习武……臣就不一样了，胸无大志，只想留在宫里蹭皇上的晚膳。”  
朱厚熜疑窦丛生，奏折也批不下去了：“那依你看，是不是应该暗中防备，避免打草惊蛇？”  
陆炳点了点头，故作为难：“臣真的不是有意说大将军的不是的，臣只是太在意皇上了……就算臣一向钦佩大将军，这样的情况，也不得不报给皇上知晓。”  
朱厚熜揉揉他的脑袋：“我都知道的。我也很在意你呀。”  
啊咧？陆炳听他这么说，反倒不知该如何接话了。  
朱厚熜顺势喂了他一口绿豆汤，笑道：“今天还想尝尝吗？”  
陆炳咬着对方刚用过的勺子，脸上腾起了热气，迷迷糊糊点了点头。  
  
朱厚熜对仇鸾日益疏远，仇鸾终于有所察觉。他重金贿赂了宫里的太监，得知是陆炳在天天说他坏话，气得七窍生烟。但他不敢透露自己问到了是谁说他坏话，只好同样递折子控告陆炳的罪状。  
陆炳坐在朱厚熜身边看到了这份折子，故作忧愁地叹气：“唉，大将军是不是不喜欢臣啊？都是臣不好，明明想和大将军好好相处，但不知道他怎么老是误会臣。”  
朱厚熜支着头一哂：“说真的，是你不喜欢他吧？”  
“啊？”陆炳吓了一跳，连连否认，慌忙背起了指南里的话，“不是的，我真的不想你们因为我有了嫌隙……”  
朱厚熜闷笑起来，把人搂到怀里：“你在哪学的这些话啊？”  
陆炳的声音越来越小：“没有在哪学啊……”他的眼睛越睁越大，未说完的话被朱厚熜堵在了唇齿之间，“唔——”  
  
深夜的龙床上。陆炳不情不愿地从家里带来了那本《茶艺指南》，趴在被窝里和朱厚熜一起看。只见这本书的封面作者栏上，赫然署着“兰陵笑笑生”五个大字。  
朱厚熜一边看一边笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你在哪买的这本书啊？”  
陆炳自暴自弃地说：“在红袖招花楼前买的。有个蒙面女子见我路过，就上前兜售这本书，花了我三千金！哪里知道一点用都没有……”  
朱厚熜笑得更厉害了。他把已经把头埋进枕头里的陆炳挖出来，亲了又亲：“谁说没有用的？嗯？”  
“不是吧？又来……”


	19. 中元节贺文

朱厚熜很喜欢请笔仙，甚至以此为幌子决定国家大事。  
这并非他生来就有的爱好。只是十二岁那年，父王中暑猝死后，母妃告诉他，请来笔仙，就能和父王说上话了。从此，小小的朱厚熜就迷上了请笔仙。  
尽管母妃这么说，朱厚熜却从来没有看到奇迹发生。道士模仿的笔迹毕竟与父王的不同。朱厚熜冷眼瞧着，装模作样地相信，过几天再叫他们来；他内心深处，仍是期待着下一次就会出现奇迹。  
四十多年过去了，他已垂垂老矣，父王也没有回来过。  
  
这年，陶仲文和陆炳相继去世。严嵩请示他要不要换一个道士为他请笔仙。出乎意料地，朱厚熜拒绝了。  
他不想看到任何人拙劣地模仿陆炳的字迹，更不想看到有人模仿陆炳的口吻和他交谈。  
转眼大半年过去了。皇上决定国家大事的方式从请笔仙换成了抽签。群臣无奈叹气，默默腹诽皇上的昏庸是治不好了。  
中元节这天，朱厚熜正在批奏折。他批完一摞，刚把笔放下，那笔就自己立了起来。  
！！！  
朱厚熜吓得尖叫一声，连人带椅子翻倒在地上。他好不容易鼓起勇气，掀起眼皮偷偷瞅了一眼，却见那笔缓缓移动了起来。  
朱厚熜扒着桌子慢慢探出一个脑袋，见那笔重重写道：“这都一年了，你怎么不给我通个信儿？也不给我烧点东西？你到底想不想我啊！”  
朱厚熜倒抽一口气，捂住了嘴。他一眼认出了——这是陆炳的字迹啊！  
他正欲提起另一支笔回复，就见这笔停顿良久，又换了行写：“反正我是想死你了……”  
朱厚熜鼻一酸，没忍住，失声痛哭。  
这一夜，他们聊了一个通宵。  
从此，朱厚熜又恢复了请笔仙的习惯，并在往后数年里解锁了“文|爱”等技能。  
  
后来，徐阶听说此事，给陆炳烧了面额三亿两的冥币，成功贿赂他在蓝道行的笔下写了“严嵩是奸臣”。当然，这是后话了（doge）。


End file.
